The Ties That Bind
by Siren6
Summary: an esca fan travels to gaea, and she has some things she wants to change.
1. Default Chapter

ESCAFLOWNE  
THE TIES THAT BIND  
  
By Siren  
  
  
What if an Escaflowne fan was transported to the world of Escaflowne in Hitomi's place? Would things turn out differently? How would she react? Um, maybe I should talk in first person, since the fan is gonna be *me*. ^_^ Be prepared for 21rst century humor and antics. This fanfic is dedicated to my close friend, Jenn. WE MISS YOU!!!! Now, on with the show. ^_^  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 1  
WHAT THE...?  
  
  
  
Oh my God. I watched the ending of my favorite anime series, Escaflowne. "That girl didn't even kiss Van goodbye! And why didn't she just stay there? She could visit home sometimes! Ugh. I hate bad endings," I muttered. I've been a fan of Escaflowne ever since I first saw it on Fox Kids. But, being the idiots they are, they canceled it. So, my mom got me the japanese, non-edited version for Christmas. (A.N.-THANX MOM!!!!^_^)   
Standing up, I brushed the rabbit hay off of my knees. "I should probably vacuum this place soon..." I think to myself. I pick up my rabbit, Emma, and put her back in her cage. While I complain outloud about the ending and how I would do things differently, Emma looks up at me curiously. "God, what were they _thinking_ with that ending?! Millerna and Allen suck face, and it turns out that he's not even gonna marry her! But when it comes to *true* love, they only hug!" I yell. While rambling on and on, I fail to notice an eerie glow appearing from the sky. Emma's ear's twitch as she senses the stange occurance. Sighing, a run a hand though my chin-length hair. "Ugh. What am I saying? My complaints won't change anything..." A shudder makes its' way down my spine as I feel the breeze on my neck. Without turning around, I know something is different. Emma is crouched in her cage, shivering as I am.   
I turn around, only to be met with a bright light. Oh my God, I think as I feel the ground disappear beneathe me, I'm being abducted. (I'm not a very smart Esca fan, huh?)  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Argh...what hit me? Whoever decided to play that little prank is gonna pay dearly as soon as I wake up. Opening my eyes, I come face to face with something familiar, but new. I scream, and push myself away from it. It's a wolf-man, dressed in medevil clothing. His ears flatten against his head at my high-pitched scream. "Keep it down lass, you'll wake the whole kingdom!" he hisses. I blink. Now I _know_ I'm crazy. We don't have kigdoms in Jersey! ...Right? I'm a little slow in the history department. "Who or *what* are you?" I ask. He tiltes his head at me curiously. Doing what I always do when I'm nervous, I put on my 'pissed off predetor' expression. (Jenni R. said I looked pissed when I first went to my middle-school, but I was actually just nervous.)  
  
Despite my best attempt at pissed, he chuckles. I frown. "Is something funny, poodle puff?" (Hey Jenn, LOL) His laughter stops abruptly, as does my breathing. Oh crap...I think that joke was a lil' bit extreme, cause he looks mad. And I don't think he's a vegetarian. Oh...when will I learn to *think* before I speak??? I attempt an apologetic smile. I think it must've sucked, 'cause his expression didn't change. (I never was very good at apologies.) "Um, where am I?" I ask. His stone-hard gaze didn't waver. "Come with me." His voice is gruff, and edged with anger. I stand up and he grabs me roughly by the arm, practically _dragging_ me with him. "Hey, you don't have to pull my arm off!" I yell. he just pulls me harder.   
  
By the time we got to out destination, I was winded. I practically had to run to keep up with him, or I'd lose my arm. He nodds to a guy dressed in...armor? A gate opens, and I'm dragged inside. He pulls me into a room, and shoves me against the wall. "Wait here." I snort, rubbing my sore arm. "Is that an order?" He gives me that look again. Eep. When will I learn to keep my sarcasm to a minimum? My mom always said my mouth would get me in trouble. He leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. I hear something click, and realize it's a lock. "Great," I mutter. "I'm locked in a dark, dimly lit room, and a dog-guy is pissed at me. What's next: King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?" Then I remember. People were hung for misconduct in this time. And I think I am now the queen of misconduct. Oops. Uh-oh, wolf-boy's back. He peers at me, and snorts in disgust. "You'll be seen tomorrow," he tells me, and leaves. My mouth gapes in shock. I run to the door and pound on it. "Hey! You can't keep me here, I'm an American! Not to mention, from Jersey! We...have the Sapranos and other various mofia orginazations!" .....I don't think anyone hears me. Or cares. Oh well. I look around for a bed. All I see is a small pile of hay. That brings my thoughts to Emma. "I hope someone feeds her while I'm gone."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ow. "Get up, wench!" someone yells. My eyes snap open. Wench?! Who the hell was he callin' wench?! I gasp as a sharp pain siezes my side. The jerk kicked me! Ooh, he is gonna pay. "I said get up!" he yells again. I sigh and stand up. "And I was having the best sleep of my life too," I say sarcastically. I barely slept at all that night. Cement, dirt, and hay do not exactly count as a five-star hotel in my opinion. Ugh. I'm still here. It wasn't just a nightmare. I look up to see dog-boy's face. What a lovely sight to wake up to. "Hello to you too," I mutter. He just opens the door and ushers me out of the room.   
He pushes me down several corridors until we finally arrive at a huge room. A long table is in the center of it, with many regal looking people sitting at it. Among them, is a boy that looks familiar. But his back is to me, so I can't tell. Dog-boy clears his throat, gaining there attention. "Here's the outsider," dog-breath growls. If I could, I'd growl back. Instead, I just stand there, looking at them blankly. "Hi," I greet them, and once again attempt a weak smile. They begin to whisper among themselves, and I can't help but roll my eyes. God, they are *so* uptight. Definetly not my kinda people. One of the men stand up, and scrutinizes me. "Is she a commoner? I do not recognize her clothing at all. Where was she found?" I smirk, crossing my hands over my chest. In my opinion, my outfit isn't all that bad. It's simple, granted, but okay. I'm wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and jeans. Not bad.   
"I'm from Jersey, and my president is gonna be *so* pissed at the way I've been treated," I say. The people gasp. I frown. What did I say that was so shocking? Even the boy with his back to me tenses. "Young ladies should not speak in such a crude manner," he tells me. My eyes narrow. I know that voice from somewhere, I just can't place it...Deciding to forget about it, I shrugged. "That's so sexist. Guys can talk in a 'crude manner', but girls can't? That's a load of crap in my opinion." "Nobody asked for your opinion," the boy snaps. "And I never asked for your's," I throw back at him. He smirks and turns around. I gasp, my eyes wide. Oh my God.  
  
It's Van Fanel.  
  
To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Ties that Bind  
  
By Siren  
  
Heyyyyy, people! What's up? How was my first chapter???? Huh???? Was it any good???? puppy dog eyes Anyway....recieves exhasperated look from StarSky 0.0   
What? So, here's the second chapter! Hope everyone likes it!  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
JERSEY GIRL IN A NEW WORLD  
  
  
  
Wow. I'm actually staring at the anime guy that stole my heart. He's absolutely gorgeous. A *major* hottie. (A.N.- Ummm....right. Nevermind.) His unruly raven hair is hanging infront of his deep brown eyes. I could get lost in those eyes. I search them for the familiar spunk and stubborness that I had seen so many times in the show. But instead, all I see is anger. Oh boy. I guess that I shouldn't have been rude to him.   
"Y-you're..." I stammer. To my surprise, a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "I am Van Slanzar de Fanel, and you are?" Oh boy. His voice is deep, and gruff. I love that voice. For a moment, I just stare at him. Than wolf boy nudges me, and I regain the function of my brain. "Huh? Oh, I'm Nicole, but my friends call me Nikki," I introduce myself. He nodds. "Have you no last name?" he asks. I frown. I can't tell him. I already came off as a major bitch. And this wasn't exactly the Van I had envisioned. The last thing I need is a kigdom heading to my house with a pissed off king and wolf boy. "I don't have a last name," I lie. He cocks an eyebrow. "Are you an orphan?" Gulp. What's with the twenty questions? God this guy is as dense as the rest of them.   
"No, I'm not. I just...don't have a last name." He frowns, obviously not believing me. "Look, if you're Van, than I'm on Gaea, right?" Van nodds. I can't help but smile. This is every Esca fan's dream! "Okay. If this is Gaea, than I'm from...the Mystic Moon," I tell them, remembering their name for Earth. They gasp in shock, and I smirk. I love surprising these people. Though I guess it doesn't take much to do that. Van's eyes are wide. "A-are you serious?" I smile and nod. "Uh-huh." One of Van's advisors stands up, pointing a bony finger at me accusingly. I hate it when people point at me like that. "She's one of the cursed, sire! She is a vile thing, and must be destroyed immidietly!" My eyes widen, and my mouth gapes in shock. Is he serious? I'm only fifteen, so I'm still a minor. Don't they have juvenille centers here? And I didn't do anything wrong! And...oh yeah. They do believe that people from Earth are cursed. Huh. Never really understood that. But I can't just let some stuck-up snob seal my fate like that!  
"Hey! First of all, I am _not_ cursed. Secondly, you don't get to play God! You can't just point a finger at me and expect me to just die, you prick!" More gasping. Heh heh. Van cocks his eyebrow again, and I melt. I love it when he does that. (Sees StarSky rolling her eyes. Ah, shaddup.) The man that ordered my death is now furious. "She has a wicked toungue, and an evil soul! She must be destroyed for all of Gaea's sake!" he yells. I flinch. I didn't do anything wrong. And I'm human too. Why are they treating me like this? And why isn't anyone defending me? Tears well in my eyes, and I quickly wipe them away. I will not cry infront of these people. I refuse. But I can't help it. They want me dead, and nobody even wants to listen to me. I lower my head, letting my hair fall infront of my face. I wonder how they'll kill me. Maybe they'll be nice and make it quick. Or..."She will not be killed." My head snaps up, and I stare at my defender. It's Van.   
"But sire, surely you jest! She is a cursed creature! If she is not destroyed, than Fanalia and all of Gaea shall suffer the consequences!" I feel my heart clench. I know it's not true, but I don't think these guys will listen to reason. Van lifts his chin defiantly. I love his defiance and stubborness. This is the Van I knew of. "I shall take full responsibility for whatever happens. Do not pay attention to such wives-tales counselor. I do not want Fanalia to be known as a place where we kill any and all outsiders due to rumors." The counselor doesn't look like he's ready to back down. I look at Van thankfully, and he nods in acknowledgment. "Van-sama, that girl is a demon. And as king of Fanalia, you must protect your country. Even from old wives-tales." Ooh. He just had to use that royal crap, didn't he? ....Hey, who's he callin' a demon?! That...that...jerk! I've had enough of this. Van is yelling at the counselors now, and I'm grateful for that. But I want to scream at this point. And to my shock, I do.   
  
"_SHUT_UP_!!!"  
  
...Silence...  
  
Good. They shut up. I try to get my anger and frustration under control, but that's a very difficult thing for me to do. "Everybody shut up and listen to me. How would you like it if you were sent to my world and labeled a 'demon' the second someone saw you?" "But we are not demons..." the counselor says. If looks could kill, I'd have killed him on the spot. He shrinks back into his seat. "Shut up, and keep your ass on that seat. I am tired. I am confused. And I am fed up with your stupid bickering. If you want me dead, than do it. At least I won't have to listen to your stupid-ass bull shit." Van smirks. "The girl will live, and will be under my supervision. That is all." The counselor is about to protest, but he gets one look at me, and decides against it. Good boy. They all stand and leave, careful not to come near me.   
Tired and aching, I lean against the wall and slide to the floor. I close my eyes, exhausted. I hear someone sit down next to me. I don't bother to open my eyes. "You've got quite a mouth on you," Van jokes. I smile, and can't help but laugh. "That would be considered mild in my world." I open my eyes, and stare into Van's. He looks at me curiously. I know everything about him and his world, and he knows nothing of me. It seems unfair in a way. But I'm alive, and that's all that matters. "Thanks for the support," I say. Van nodds. "The counselors...are very superstitious." I snort. "Yeah. What crawled up their asses and died?" Van stares at me blankly. "Uh...nevermind. Me and my wicked toungue," I say, hoping to lighten the mood. I smile, thinking of home. "My mom always said my mouth would get me in trouble. And this time, it was someone else's mouth that got me out of it." He smiles softly. I can tell he is hesitant about trusting me. That's okay. At least he was nice. And I could get used to nice. If only I could say the same about Gaea.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
That night, I slept in a bed. A real bed. I stretch my sore muscles, and get out of the bed. I wak over to the window, and open it. Rays of moonlight seep into the room, giving everything a gentle glow. I stare out at the courtyard. Everything was quiet. Peaceful. The moon was huge, and just like the series, Earth was next to it. For a moment, I realize how Hitomi must've felt. Are my parents worried about me? Are my sister's behaving? Is Jenn still obsessing over Yu-Gi-Oh in Florida? (It's okay, Jenn. There's a nice little padded room at the anime hospital, LOL) And last, did anyone remember to feed Emma?   
I sigh, than smile. I'm an esca fan in Gaea. And I am gonna live it up here for as long as I can. I try to make out some constellations, and fail miserably. I roll my eyes. "Oh well. I sucked at astrology anyway," I murmer. Deciding to give my aching body a break, I walk back to my bed. Sitting down, I feel the fatigue creep into my bones.   
  
I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Mmmm....sleep is nice. This bed is nice. Nice bed. (I take a ton of time getting up in the morning.) Bed nice. I open my eyes, and blink. Staring into mine are two azure eyes that belong to a mischevious little catgirl with pink hair. I always thought her hair was a cool color. She smiles a wicked grin, and holds something in the air, waving it infront of me. It was my amber-heart pendant that my mom baught me! I like that necklace! "Hey!" I shriek, and grab for it. But the cat-girl is too quick. I mentally slap my forehead. Duh! Of course she is! She was always agile in the show!   
"Hey, gimme back my necklace, you clepto!" Merle stares at me blankly. "Cle-ptoe?" she says, testing out the foreign word. I smile. "Uh-huh. It means someone who compulsively steals things. Like...a nail file," I say, and hold up her necklace/nail file. Her eyes widen. "Hey, that's mine!" I smile, and nod. I've studied her moves from the show. I do believe that I've mastered the art of theivery. "Give it back!" she screams. I shrug. "Fine. We trade. Your nail-file for my necklace." She nodds, and we swap. She frowns and sticks out her toungue. "Meanie!" I roll my eyes as she runs out of the room. I turn around, and slip my necklace around my neck. I hear footsteps, and don't bother to turn around. "Back for the necklace, Merle?" I hear a chuckle, and turn to see Van. "I see you've met Merle," he greets. I nod. "Yup." He glances out the window.  
  
"Do you want to see Fanalia?"  
  
2 Be Continued...  
  
I know, I know, I'm pathetic. swoons over Van But he's a hottie, you have to admit. And for all those Dilly fans out there, I'm a Dilly-fan too. Burn, baby. Anyway, third chapter'll be up soon! ^_^


	3. chapter 3

The Ties That Bind  
  
By Siren  
  
A.N.- THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET!!!!!! AND THANKS JENN aka "STARSKY" FOR UPLOADING ALL OF THESE CHAPTERS!!!!! anywho, enjoy minna-san!!!!! ^_^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 THE CHAOS BEGINS  
  
  
  
While leaving the castle, I try my best to ignore the peoples' look of fear and disgust. But when we arrive at the courtyard leading to the city, I see a small child back away from me, and I flinch. People never treated Hitomi like this. Speaking of Hitomi..."Van?" The young king looks at me. "Yes?" I smile. Only Merle and I have been able to talk to him so informaly without being scolded. "Um, have there been any others? People from my world, I mean," I ask. If Hitomi had already come and gone, than there was no chance of me getting close to him. He shakes his head. "No. You are the first," he tells me. My heart leaps, than falls. If she hadn't arrived, than Fanalia hadn't been attacked yet. All those people would still die, and his kingdom would crumble and burn in Dilandau's flame. "Are you a king, or a prince?" I ask, dreading the answer. Van smiles. "I shall be appointed king of Fanalia when the sun sets this evening." My breath catches in my throat, and I stop walking. Van notices, and tilts his head. "Is something wrong?" I look up at him, unsure of what to say. Hitomi might still come and predict Fanalia's destruction. It wasn't my place to do so...but so many people would die if I didn't. Torn, I shake my head. "No. Just daydreaming," I lie. Maybe Dilandau and Zaibach wouldn't attack. Maybe this was nothing like the series at all. But...what if it was? I'd be responsible for all of those deaths. I shake my head, pushing my thoughts and worries away. I'm with Van and Merle. Besides, it's a beautful day. But somewhere in the back of my mind, images of Fanalia in flames and the peoples' cries of agaony still lingered.  
  
But why? ~ ~ ~  
  
After Van gave me a tour of Fanalia, I excused myself and retired to my room. I sigh, watching my hands tremble. "I can't be right. I'm just being silly. Hitomi was the psychic one, not me. I had hunches sometimes, but they were always wrong..." I murmer. The sun is beginning to set. Van would be announced king soon. Then the chaos would start. And all of his people would die. I shake my head furiously, fighting to keep my panic under control. "Get a grip, Nikki. Nothing's going to happen," I tell myself. I look out my window, and let the cool breeze brush against my cheek. I close my eyes, and try to calm my nerves. An image of fire enters my mind, and I quickly open my eyes. I see a familiar shimmer beyond the castle gates.  
  
It's them.  
  
I bolt out of my room, and begin to run down the halls. I run towards the castle roof, where Van's coronation was being held. Guards step infront of me, ordering me to wait outside. "Please, you don't understand! They're here! Zaibach and Dilandau, they're all here!" I scream frantically. The guards just laugh. "M'lady, this castle is heavily guarded. Not even a fly could get by without us knowing about it," he tells me, dismissing my accusations. Needing to get to Van, I push past them, and ignore their calls. Van is dressed in some sort of armor. I always thought that looked too big on him. "Van!" I scream, trying to gain his attention. Too many people are yelling in joy, drowning out my voice. I run towards him, but the guards grab me. "Van, Zaibach is coming! They're here!" I scream. Van tenses, and turns to my direction. He doesn't see me. "Van, please!" I scream one last time, praying that he hears me. He does. "Release her," he orders the guards. They do so. I fall to my knees, panting. "Zaibach...is here..." I gasp. Van's eyes widens, and he looks around. "I don't see anyone," he says, still looking. "They're using their stealth cloaks, you won't be able to! Van, if your people aren't sent somewhere safe, they'll die!" Balgous looks at me in curiosity. "Sire?" Van looks torn, but turns his back to me. "Proceed with the coronation," he says. My eyes widen. "What? No, don't! Your people will die! Fanalia will burn!" I scream as the guards hoist me to my feet. "Van, stop this!" Van looks at me from the corner of his eye. "Take her to her room, and lock her door. Do not unlock it until I say so." As they drag me away, I see a flash of something red.  
  
I never got to see Van become a king. ~ ~ ~  
  
Locked in my room, I pace back and forthe. I knew the screams would come soon. I knew that Balgous would die. And more than that, it would be all Folken's fault. Van's brother. I pull at the door, but to no avail. I grunt, and lean against it. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the first scream rings out, followed by many others. I put my hands over my ears, trying to block out the sound of their pain. I hear a crash, and my room begins to shake. I look up just in time to see a piece of the cieling fall in. I feel the debris knock the wind out of me, and a sharp pain in my side. Something impaled me. I scream for help, knowing no one is left alive to hear me.  
  
Tears sting my eyes as everything fades to black.  
  
2 Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

The Ties That Bind  
  
By Siren  
  
A.N.- Hey!!!! Thanks for those sweet reviews, I really appreciate them. You guys are awesome. Jenn, AKA 'StarSky', thank you SO MUCH for loading these chapters for me. And for those sweet people that reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you. Enjoy, minna-san! ^_^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 4 REFLECTIONS IN THE STARS  
  
  
  
I open my eyes, and realize that the screams have stopped, and the wieght has been lifted off of me. The sky is clear, and I'm alone. "How are you feeling?" Guess I was wrong about the alone part. I turn my head towards the voice. It's Van, and he looks terrible. Cuts and bruises cover the visible parts of his body. His hair is hanging infront of his eyes, but I know they're filled with unspoken pain. Behind him is the mecha, Escaflowne. It's massive in size. The series really didn't do it justice. "Escaflowne..." I whisper. Van looks up, startled. "What?" My eyes widen as I realize what I said. "Um, nothing." I attempt to sit up, by a sharp pain siezes my side. Wincing, I touch the tender skin. I feel something bulky, and lift my shirt to find a bandage. Hey guys, it's on my upper abdomen, I didn't flash Van or anything...yet. :::mischevious grin::: "You're bleeding internally. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a few broken ribs. Don't move around a lot," he tells me. I shake my head, trying to clear it of fatigue. I wipe my eyes with my hands, and realize the condition I'm in. My side is badly bruised, and my left arm is bleeding. I have a cut above my right eye, but the blood is dry. I look over at Van, sympathy in my eyes. "How are you?" I ask. Van shruggs. "Better than you are." I sigh. Though I already know what happened to Fanalia, I want to hear it from him. "What happened?" I ask softly. Van was silent for a moment, than looked at me. "They attacked. Just like you said they would. I was just crowned king, and then...Zaibach attacked. My mentor, Balgous, was killed. He told me to take Escaflowne and find you. The roof had fallen in, and you were under it. I almost didn't get you out in time," he explains. I can hear the anger and regret in his voice. "I should've listened to you. If I had...than my people wouldn't be scattered to the winds as they are now. And besides that, you are my responsibility, and you were almost killed," he babbles. My face softens, and I place my hand over his. His hands are gloved, but I can feel them tense for a moment, than relax under my touch. "Van, even if you had listened to me, it would've been too late. There was nothing you could do. And you're still their king. They need you to be strong," I say. Van looks at me from under his bangs. I smile gently, and close my eyes. "Where's Merle?" I ask sleepily. I can feel Van tense. Than I remember. Van doesn't meet up with Merle until we reach Asturia. "She...I couldn't find her. I don't know what I'm going to do if she's..." he can't finish the sentence. "Don't worry. You'll see her again. She's fine," I assure him. Looking up at the moon, and at my home, I feel a new sence of determination and responsibility. I have to knowledge to save these people. I can help them. And I will. Fanalia is in ruins because of me. And I won't let it happen again. I won't let any more people die. Not if I can help it. Closing my eyes, I let sleep claim me. ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
I feel someone shake my shoulders gently, and open my eyes to see Van's staring into mine. I like waking up to his face. It's comforting. "Morning," he says with a slight smile. I smile back, and sit up. The pain is worse, but I bear it. "Does it hurt?" he asks. I nodd, but shrugg. "I can handle it." He supports me and helps me stand. I look around, wondering which way Allen's castle was. (Allen did call it his 'castle', right? I lost that DVD disk, and I'm trying to find it.) I hear a twig snap behind us, and look over my shoulder. I see something shine, and narrow my eyes. I think it's the mole-man, but I can't be sure. I hear a low chuckle, and Van turns around. "Who's there?!" he calls. Something flashes by us, and slams into me. My eyes shut tightly in pain. I gasp, holding my side. I can hear Van unsheathing his sword. I slide to my knees, trying not to pass out from the pain. I grimace, and force my eyes open. My head is spinning, and I see Van fighting someone. The enemy has knocked the sword from his grasp, and has shoved Van away. The creature advances toward me, and I can see he is the mole-man. If the situation had not been so grave, I would've laughed. He raises his hand to strike me, and I hear Van call out my name. Waiting for the blow to come, I think of my family and friends. I was so stupid to think that I could survive Gaea, let alone change things. I slowly open my eyes, noticing that I'm still alive. A tall man is standing infront of me, and the mole-man is on the ground. He has long blonde hair, and an owl is resting on his shoulder. It's Allen Schezar. The 'heavenly knight'. Heh. I think he looks like a girl, but he just saved my life, so I'm thankful. "Are you alright miss?" he asks. I cock an eyebrow. "Not in the least. Is Van okay?" Allen looks at Van trying to stand, and nodds. "He'll be fine," he tells me. I nodd, and grasp my side. I stand, and sway. I feel a hand grab onto my arm and lean me against its' form. "Van?" I murmer. I look up to see Allen smiling at me gently. Don't worry. I am NOT an Allen fan. Ick. "Let go of her!" Van yells. I look at him. He has picked up his sword, and is holding it angrily. "She is injured and needs immidiet medical attention. I can help," Allen explains. Van doesn't seem to be buying it, because his grip on his sword tightens. I don't think I can stay concious much longer. "Sheathe your sword, or I will be forced to take action," the knight warns. Van's stance doesn't waver. Instead, the young king rushes at Allen, sword raised. Allen kicks Van's sword away, turning to block me from any potential harm. Still supporting me with one arm, he withdraws his sword and strikes Van with it. My eyes widen. "Van!" I scream, reaching out a hand to him. Van falls to the ground limply. I push away from my captor, and fall to my knees next to him. "Van?" He doesn't respond. Allen takes a step towards us, and I quickly snatch Van's sword form the ground. I hold it infront of me, trying to stay awake. "Get away from us," I seethe. Allen ignores me. "You're hurt," he states softly. My eyes narrow. "Take one step closer, and you'll be in a lot more pain than I am," I threaten. Allen reaches a hand out to me. If I act quickly enough, I can remove it from his arm. But I can barely hold up the sword, let alone use it. I feel the exhaustion catch up with me, and begin to cry. The day's events are creeping into my mind, and I feel guilt swell inside of my heart. I drop the sword, and look down at Van's unconcious form. I brush his bangs out of his closed eyes, and bury my face in my hands. I hear Allen kneel infront of me. I lift my face up, knowing I must look like death. "Please make it stop," I beg. Allen puts a hand on my shoulder, and I pass out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unnn...I groan, and open my eyes. It's night-time now, and I hear male voices whispering. I only recognize one of them. Allen. "Look who's up," one of the other men say. I frown, and sit up. The pain is a little better, but still bad. "I wouldn't move around much if I were you. We gave you a seditive for the pain, but you'll have to wait for professional help," he tells me. I roll my eyes and throw my legs off the side of the bed. "Thank God you're not me," I say sarcastically. Allen smirks. He watches in amusement as I stand up, and sway a bit. Forcing my body to keep it's composure, I turn to face the man that 'saved' me. "Where's Van?" I ask, not bothering to make small-talk. He smiles. "Van is in the healer's chambers. His wounds were suffinciently less traumatic than your's. You can see him soon." I nodd. Thank God for small favors. I make my way over to the window, and catch one of Allen's crew looking at me. It's Gaddess. My eyes narrow. "What're you looking at?" I ask. He quickly averts his gaze. As I near the window, a wave of nausea sweeps over me, and I lean against the wall for support. Allen approaches me. Great, just what I need: a play- boy knight with the longest hair I've ever seen. Ick. "My name is Allen Schezar, and you don't need to be afraid anymore. You are under my protection," he assures me. I smirk. "Whoever said I was afraid?" Allen looks as though he's thinking of another way to get me to lower my defenses. He shouldn't waste his time. It's not gonna happen. "What's your name?" he asks. "Nicole. But my friends call me Nikki," I tell him. "Well, Nik--" he starts, but I cut him off. "I said my FRIENDS can call me that. You're not my friend, so you can call me by my full name. If you've forgotten it already due to the fact that your hair may be taking up a ton of brain space, it's 'Nicole'." He stares at me in shock, which is fine with me. I didn't like him in the series, and I didn't like him now. I hear his crew snicker, and I smile. "Well than, 'Nicole', can you tell me how you got injured?" Hmm...should I tell him the truth? Ah, why not. "A roof fell on me," I say boredly. "A roof? That's one I haven't heard before. Was the roof in need of repairs?" Obviously my disgusted stare isn't giving this guy a clue. "No. Zaibach attacked Fanalia, and they hit the room I was in. So, because of that, the roof fell in. If you don't understand that, I'll gladly repeat it more slowly for you." More snickers.  
  
"My lady, have I said anything to offend you? From the way you are talking to me, I feel as though I've done something wrong." I groan, and roll my eyes. I know everything this guy has done. I could really mess with his mind if I wanted to. But I suppose that would be cruel. "No, Allen, you've done nothing wrong. Just let me see Van." Allen nodds, and motions for his guards to bring someone in. Van enters the room, and I feel like glomping him. He's okay! Well...duh. Of course he is. He sees me, and his eyes brighten a bit. I smile and rush over to him, temporarily forgetting that I'm still bleeding internally. I touch his arm, searching for any new wounds. "Are you okay?" I ask. He smiles slightly, and nodds. "I'm fine. You're the one who's still hurt. Are you okay?" I nodd. "I'm fine. A little woozy, but I'll live." I hear Allen clear his throat behind me, and I groan and roll my eyes. Van looks at the knight, anger burning in his eyes. I smirk. I know how ya feel, Van. "Van Fanel, I presume?" I stare at Allen, and blink. "No, I've just been calling him Van from Fanalia because we like to pretend. Duh! Of course he's Van Fanel!" I yell. Van smiles. I shake my head and look at Van. "That guy is so damn dense," I whisper. The king nodds. "I can tell," he agrees, making me giggle. Allen looks as though he's going to lose his patience, and that only turns my giggles into full-blown laughter. I can tell that Van is trying to restrain himself from doing the same thing. "Van, I have some bad news," the knight says, and Van and I stop laughing. I frown, wondering what it could be. Than I remember, but Allen announces the news. "Fanalia was completely destroyed. I'm sorry." Van stares at Allen in shock. "You're lying," he says in denial. My heart breaks at the look of shock and sorrow on his face. "Van..." Allen continues to explain. "Two of my men were near Fanalia. It was completely devoured by flames." I send Allen a warning look, daring him to continue. He opens his mouth, but I cut him off. "Don't, Allen. If you continue, I'll rip your jaw off." Turning to Van, I touch his arm gently. "Van, it's going to be okay," I whisper. He yanks his arm away, and stares at me furiously. "How do you know?! Your country isn't destroyed! You have a home to go back to! How can you possibly understand?!" he yells. I flinch, pure hurt written on my face. Van just turns and walks away. Allen moves to go after him, but I hold my arm out, blocking him. "He needed to know," he says. But I'm not listening. Van just lost his home... "Nicole." Hearing Allen say my name makes my blood run cold. I know from the series that he had been in allegiance with Zaibach until later. I turn around, and strike the knight. He jerks away, his gloved hand flying to his quickly bruising face. Turning to the door, I follow Van.  
  
2 Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

The Ties That Bind  
  
By Siren CHAPTER 5  
  
FAMILY TIES  
  
A.N.- Once again, I'd like to thank Jenn for uploading these chapters for me. The next few chapters are going to be more dramatic than funny. Folken and Dilly are finally going to be introduced to the story. And as you can tell, I'm not an Allen fan. I think he looks and acts like I girl. sigh I kinda pity Chid, actually. I also don't like Millerna or Marlene. I think Marlene and Millerna are kinda skanky. shudder Anyway, more Van/Nikki moments ahead, so enjoy! ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walk down the stone corridors of Allen's castle, searching for Van. I know he's hurting, suffering, and confused. I have the answers...but I know if I told him now, it'd destroy him. So I'll keep my knowledge to myself for the moment. I hear some grunting, and the sound of someone hitting stone. I step into a room that leads to a balcony. Sure enough, the young king is outside, leaning against the ledge. I feel my expression soften as I walk towards him. I see him tense at the sound of my footsteps, and he yells "Go away!" I flinch, but continue towards him. He reels toward me, his eyes filled with fury. "I said, GO AWAY!" he yells again. But I can't. I can't leave him alone like this. So, I do what my instincts tell me to. I reach out a tentive hand, and touch his arm. He flinches and starts to shrug me off, but I pull myself closer to him. "Van," I whisper his name softly. His eyes are hidden under his bangs, but I know he's close to tears. I lift up my free hand, and brush his bangs aside. I force him to look at me. "I'm so sorry," I say, feeling my own voice crack. Van looks torn between shoving me away, and just collapsing. So I pull him into a hug. I rest my chin on his shoulder, and whisper my condolances. "I'm so sorry," I repeat over and over. I don't know what else to say. I feel Van begin to tremble. "Zaibach destroyed my home," he says through clenched teeth. I close my eyes, and feel hot tears threatening to fall. "I'm their king, and I failed them." My eyes snap open, and I pull away to look at him. I shake my head. "No, you didn't. You saved them. If you had died, they'd be lost. And Fanalia would be gone forever. But since their king still lives, there's still hope. There's always hope," I tell him firmly. "I'm going to find Zaibach, and I'm going to destroy them," he says with so much affirmation, it frightens me. I frown. "You can't be serious. Van, there are innocent people at stake," I argue. Van doesn't seem to be listening. He needs time to grieve. He's only my age, and he's acting like the world is resting on his shoulders. It's too much for him. "Van, please look at me," I beg. Dawn is approaching, and a memory flashes in my mind. Dilandau...and Zaibach attacking this castle. Van doesn't need this right now. I remember something else, and smile. I know something that could brighten his day, er, night. "You'll see Merle again soon," I say. That gains Van's attention. "When?" he asks. I smile gently, and look out at the land surrounding the castle. "Tomorrow, er, today I mean. Soon," I tell him. "How do you know?" I shrug. "I just do." Van and I sit in silence, watching the sun rise, and the moon disappear. "Thank you," I hear Van say. I turn to him, and smile. "Don't worry about it." I close my eyes, breathing in the fresh air. It was amazing how fresh air could revitalize you. Back on earth...well, the air was heavier. Thicker. Here...it was pure. I hear Allen clear his throat, and I turn around. The knight seems strangely unnerved. "Allen?" My voice holds more worry than I mean it to. "Zaibach has been an allie of Asturia for several years. One of their main floating fortresses has arrived, seeking to re-stock on supplies," he announces. I feel Van tense at the mention of them, and I cringe. "I need Escaflowne," he says, his voice thick with hatred. I frown. "Why?" I mentally smack myself. "Revenge. Those bastards leveled Fanalia, and now, I'm going to find and destroy the one that made it all happen." My eyes widen for a moment. Van stands up, and brushes past Allen. I quickly follow. "Van, you can't do this," I argue. He whirls around, and I see the fury in his eyes. "And why shouldn't I?!" I open my mouth, almost letting the truth about his brother spill out. "Because---because if you kill them, you'll be exactly like them." Van rolls his eyes, and continues on his walk to find Escaflowne. "She's right, Van," Allen says. Van doesn't even acknowledge his prescence. He walks into the maintanance bay, where Escaflowne is being held. Placing his hand on the energist, Escaflowne opens, and he hops inside. I stand infront of the massive machine, hands on hips. "Van, get out of there," I tell him. "Move out of the way," he says. I shake my head. "Not a chance, now get your royal ass out of there." He slips his arms into the controls, ignoring me. Fine. I can be stubborn too. Suddenly, Escaflowne starts moving, catching me off guard. Van's serious about going. The ground shakes beneathe me, and I almost lose my balance. "Van, stop it!" Escaflowne's foot is now above me. Van is so overcome with rage and fury, that he's now completely out of control. I scream, waiting to be crushed, but feel strong arms lift me and pull me out of the way. Opening my eyes, I see Allen watching Van leave worriedly. I untangle myself from the knight's arms, and run after him. I leap up, and grab onto Escaflowne's leg. I vaguely hear Allen yelling after me, but ignore it. I pull myself up, and begin to climb. I'm soon on its shoulder, and hang on as tightly as I can. If Van wants to do this, than he won't fight alone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon, we arrive at the floating fortress. Only three words can describe it: _it_is_huge_. Van lands on the Vionne, and gets out of Escaflowne. "Van!" I yell, hopping down. He looks at me in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asks. I shrug. "Well, I was always a sucker for a little random violence. So, what are we looking for?" Van frowns. " 'We', aren't looking for anything. _I_ am going to find whoever ordered the attack on Fanalia." I nodd slowly. He turns and starts walking to the entrance, and I follow him. He grunts and turns around. "I thought I made it clear that you aren't coming with me," he says. I smile coyly. "And what? You're gonna leave me out there all alone and unprotected? That's mean, considering I'm such a weak and helpless young lady," I joke. I get him to smirk, and he sighs. I nudge his shoulder. "C'mon. You may have not known me very long, but you KNOW that there can't be a rumble without good 'ol Nikki. After all, who was able to piss off your royal helpers, steal from the cat burgerlur herself, AND turn down the oh-so charming Allen Schezar?" I giggle. Van puts his hand over my mouth, quieting me. "Sir, we've reached the castle. Shall I tell Dilandau-sama of our arrival?" Hmm...I know that voice...it's Chesta! One of Dilly's dragon- slayers. The voice that answers is deep and haunted, and sends a shiver down my spine. "Yes. Have him go meet Allen Schezar, and tell him of our demands. Don't forget to have him ask about the Dragon that escaped Fanalia." I swallow. It's Folken. Van's brother, and now his enemy. Van frowns. He knows that voice too, somehow. My heart breaks. Van removes his hand from my mouth. I'm torn between telling him of the second voice's identity. But before I get a chance to, Van has moved into the room. We stick to the shadows, searching for the second voice's owner. For Folken's. I see movement in the front of the room, and recognize the people immidietly. Folken and Dilandau. Dilandau, with his silver hair and red eyes, and Folken, with the tear of eternal sadness tattooed under his eye. Van studies Folken for a moment, still not realizing who it is. I suddenly feel the need to leave. "Van, we have to leave. Now," I whisper harshly. Van shakes his head. "Not yet," he says. Folken turns his head towards us, and my breath catches in my throat. "Van," I say, no longer whispering, "he knows we're here." Van grabs my arm, and begins to pull me back towards the Vionne. "C'mon!" He yells. I try to keep up with him, hearing the scurry of guards as they rush after us. We reach Escaflowne, and he opens the hatch. He pulls me onto Escaflowne's shoulder, and quickly tries to slip into the controls. But it's too late. Van is yanked out of the seat, and thrown to the ground. "Van!" I scream. They began to kick him, and beat him mercilessly. Tears sting my eyes as I call his name. I feel hands wrap around my arms as I'm being pulled down. I fight at them, kicking, and thrashing. "Stop it!" I yell. But they don't stop. "Leave him alone!" I scream. I yank one arm free, and punch the other guard holding me. I run towards Van, pushing them out of my way. I start to pull them away from him, but there are too many. Van looks at me, his face bloodied. I am being forced to the cold ground, feeling the guards trying to restrain me. I'm so scared and furious, that all I can do is scream. My boot connects with one of my captor's knees, and I hear him cry out. I am quickly punished with a barade of fists and boots. One of them hits my stomach, and I let out a blood-curdling scream. He's kicked me where I'm bleeding internally. My throat is raw, and I can scream no more. My strength has left me, and I collapse in a heap. Looking at Van as they drag him to his feet, I let my head loll back, and my eyes roll into the back of my head.  
  
I give up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(For this next section, it'll be in third person for a while, then it'll return to Nikki's POV.)  
  
Van watched as she gave in to unconciousness, and collapsed. The guards layed her down on the ground for a moment, then lifted her to her feet, and dragged her away. She had been crying, sobbing, for him. Her arms, face, and abdomen were bloody. Without medical attention, she wouldn't survive long. "N-Nicole..." he mumbled hoarsly. They dragged him to a bed chamber, and locked the door. Van fell to his knees, and spit the blood from his mouth. Dragging himself to the bed, he collapsed onto it. He turned his head toward the door as it opened. Folken stepped inside, and Van sat up painfully. "Wh-who are you? What have you done to...to..." Van caughed painfully. Folken stared at him, expressionless. "The girl? Emperor Dornkirk has had his eye on her ever since she arrived. You see, Van, that girl is very special and important to our mission. She would be better off here, where she would be...protected." Van shook his head. "What mission? Who are you? Why is she so important?" Folken smirked. "I cannot reveal all of our secrets to you, Van. But that girl...she has abilities that we need. She knows things about Gaea and ourselves that we never even knew. And with those abilities, we can create a new world. One of our liking. As for my identity...I think you already know who I am. Or at least part of you does." Van frowned. Folken saw that he still did not understand, and removed his cloak, letting it slip to the groud. Closing his eyes, he unfurled his beautiful wings. Van gasped, eyes wide. "B-brother?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mmm...I open my eyes, my body screaming in agony. I am strapped to a table, and cannot see beyond it. The lights are too bright. My hands and feet and bound to the table, and I'm cold. I'm alone. "Van?" I croak. My throat it dry, and raw from the day's events. I protest wealky at my restraints, but I have no energy to break them. My lips are dry, but I have no saliva to wet them with. I have never felt so alone. Another bright light flashes above me, and I stare at it numbly. My pupils dialate, making my eyes look more blue. I feel someone adjust the restraints, making them painfully tighter. "Who's there...?" No one answers, and I'm alone again. Suddenly, a red light shines onto my forehead, and it feels as though my mind is being spilt open. I scream, my body jerking in pain. I scream for help, but no one comes. I twist my body, trying to escape, but to no avail. The pain soon becomes unbearable, and I pass out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van stared at his brother in shock. "F-Folken...? But...how?" Folken was about to answer, when they heard a blood-curlding scream. Van's eyes darted to the door. He recognized that scream. "What are they doing to her?!" he yelled. Folken remained emotionless. "They are erasing her memories. It is a slow, and often painful process, but it is for the best." Van looked at him furiously. " How can that be for the best?!" Folken frowned deeply. "Van, she can never return home. The pain of losing a family...is unbearable. It would be easier on her heart, and soul, if she never had one at all." Van shook his head. "Is that what you believe? That you can just take away the memories, and it takes away the pain?! Brother, memories are all we have to hold onto! Memories are what keep us whole!" he screamed. Folken was silent. "Let me out of this room. Let me go," he told him. Folken looked at Van sullenly, and handed him the key. Van opened the door. "Van. You will see my point of view someday." Van tensed, then headed in the direction of Nicole's screams. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van came to an empty lab. Many light were on, shined on a body outstretched on the table. He ran over to her, and gasped. Her blue eyes were open, unblinking. Her skin was pale, her lips dry. Tears stained her face as she mumbled something. "Nikki?" he called softly. She blinked, and looked up at him. Van removed one of his gloves, and gently brushed her tears away. "Do you remember me?" She blinked, and tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her restraints. Her wrists and ankles were bloody from struggling. She looked at Van, and her face crumpled as she began to sob. "I was so scared," she cried. Van sighed with relief. She remembered him. He quickly undid the restraints and helped her sit up. She looked at him through her tears. "It hurt so much," she said. She buried her face in his shoulder, trying to make the pain go away. Van tensed for a moment, then slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried. Hearing the guards coming, Van put one arm under her back, and the other under her knees, as he lifted her into his arms. Mazking his way to the Vionne, he put Nicole inside of Escaflowne's hand, and got into the hatch. Slipping his arms into the controls, he cradled her gently as they left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Allen walked out of Nicole's room with the healer. He swallowed. "Physically, she's not doing well. The cuts and scrapes will heal farily quickly. We gave her medicine to slow down the internal bleeding, until we find a proper healer. But, psycologically, she may be destroyed. At the moment, she's catatonic. It's like being in a coma, only you're awake. Whatever happened, frightened her so much, that her mind doesn't know how to cope with it. She may come out of it tomorrow, or in a week, or...never. I'm sorry." Van walked over to her room slowly, and peered inside. She was huddled in a chair, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, as she looked at the night sky. A breeze drifted through the window, and she flinched. Van walked into her room, and kneeled infront of her. "Nicole?" She looked at him, eyes wide. Her eyes were empty, except for the constant fear that was always there. But the sparkle that had always been there, that he admired in her, was gone.  
  
_She_ was gone.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

The Ties That Bind  
  
by Siren  
  
Oh my Gosh! I'm temporarily catatonic, and somewhat crazy! (Starsky gives me a bored look.) I know, I know. I was crazy to begin with. But this is different. If any of you esca fans watched the Buffy episode where Tara got her brain sucked out, and she went crazy, will understand how my character is gonna act. Anywho, this episode is gonna involve a lot of my favorite characters. Also, I'm gonna try something knew, where each character gets a scene from their POV. I hope you guys like it!!!!!!! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
A Kingdom Falls  
  
  
  
Nikki sat next to Van in the conference room. Wrapping her arms around her knees, her eyes darted about like a nervous child. "So, Zaibach wants to recreate the world to their liking, and Nicole is the key. Well, keeping her safe is obviously our first priority. Though we will have to discuss what we will do if she falls into enemy hands. Secondly, I don't think that Van should be involved in this. He's too close to the enemy," Allen concluded. Van's eyes flared angrily. "I have every right to be involved in this! I don't care if my brother's the enemy, I want revenge!" Nicole began to rock back and forth, trembling. "Bad men coming. Bad, bad men. Zaibach bad, very bad," she babbled. Van took a deep breath, and tried to compose himself. Nikki began to rock back and forth, shaking her head. "Bad men. Bad, bad men. Zaibach is bad. Bad men coming. Bad men coming soon," she mumbled. Van's eyes widened, and he knelt infront of her. "Is Zaibach coming?" he asked softly. Nicole's eyes seemed to look right through him. "Zaibach bad. Bad coming. Close. Bad men close." Van stood up and looked at Allen and his crew. "Zaibach's coming. Gather your men, and prepare for battle." Gaddess frowned. "You're gonna listen to the crazy chick?" Van grabbed him by the throat, his eyes flashing. "She is _not_ crazy. And she's been right before. Do you want Zaibach to kill you? If so, get your ass out of this room right now." Releasing him, Van touched Nicole's arm gently. "Hey. We have to get you to a safe place." She looked up at him, her red hair hanging infront of her eyes. "Hide?" she asked in a small voice. Van nodded. "Yeah, hide. Come on," he said. She nodded. "Are we playing hide and go seek? Can I be the seeker?" Van shook his head. "No, you have to hide. Zaibach can't find you." Nicole thought for a moment. "Zaibach is the seeker?" she asked. Van nodded. She smiled slightly. "I find good hiding place. I'm a good hider. Zaibach won't find me. Nope, nope." Van smiled. He started to walk away, but Nicole grabbed his arm, and hugged him fiercly. "Don't go away forever, okay? I don't want to hide forever. Nicole don't want to be alone forever and ever." Van sighed into her hair, and nodded. "I know. You won't be alone for long. Don't worry." She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Promise?" He nodded. "Cross my heart. Now go hide." Nicole nodded, and scurried down the corridors. Van watched her leave, praying that she wouldn't be caught. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole wandered into a large room, and looked around. She'd seen this room before...she just couldn't remember where. Her eyes widened at the sight of a painting of two people. One of them looked like Van, and the woman...the woman had Van's eyes. There seemed to be a glow around the couple, their eyes locked on eachother lovingly. "Pretty..." she whispered. Hearing a noise outside, she gasped. "Gotta hide," she muttered. Seeing a door, she opened it, finding a staircase. She swallowed, and began to see where they would lead. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You sure she'll be okay?"  
  
Van nodded. "She may be...out of it, but she's still a smart girl. I just wish I was able to keep an eye on her." Allen put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "You're an honorable man, Van. Your kingdom would be proud." Van nodded. "Thank you." Turning his attention to the task before him, he looked up at Escaflowne. He sighed, and began to make his way to the cock pit. "VAN-SAMA!!!!!!!" Van tensed, recognizing the voice immidietly. He swallowed, and turned around. His young cat-friend stood at the base of Escaflowne, her eyes welled with tears. Van choked down a sob, and jumped to the ground. The pink haired cat quickly threw herself into the young king's arms, burying her head in his shoulder. "Van-sama! I never thought I would see you again!" Van wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes. "Merle, what happened to you? I thought...I thought you were dead." Merle pulled away a bit. "When Fanalia was attacked, I tried to find you. But the village women insisted that I run as far away as possible. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice." He smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, Merle. I was worried." Merle smiled brightly. "So, where's our little psychic?" Van's face fell. "After Fanalia was destroyed, I saught out Zaibach. She came with me, and they got us. She's...not well mentally. And it's my fault. Zaibach is after her, so I told her to hide. She should be somewhere inside. Can you go look after her?" Merle nodded. "Of course. Be careful." Van watched as the cat-girl ran towards the castle. Returning to his previous task, he got into Escaflowne, preparing to fight. "I will have my revenge, brother." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reaching the top of the staircase, she closed the door behind her. She turned around, only to come face to face with a massive portrait of an angel. His black hair was untamed, his brown eyes gleaming. White wings were spread behind him, seeming to glow brilliantly. Nicole's blue eyes widened. "Van..." She turned her gaze to the man next to him, and gasped. She knew that face. "F-Folken..." They looked so happy together. Van was just a little boy, and the man next to him was smiling. "A-angels...they're angels..." Feeling a sudden pang in her mind, she touched her forehead. Somehow, she had a feeling she knew a lot more about them then just their names. She knew the secrets they kept. But each time she tried to remember, it felt as though something was blocking her memories. Keeping them from her. She shook her head, and turned back to the door. She shrieked, coming face to face with the spunky cat-girl. "Geeze, calm down. It's just me. Merle, remember?" Taking a few deep breaths, she relaxed. "Merle," she said. The name was familiar. Merle nodded. "Yeah. You called me a...kleptoe or something." Nicole giggled. "Clepto. Someone who can't stop stealin' stuff." Merle huffed, and crossed her arms. "Whatever. Van told me to keep an eye on you. So, here I am." Nicole smiled. "Van's an angel," she said, and pointed to the painting. Merle gasped. "N-no he's not. That painting, it's just a mistake. Van doesn't really have wings or anything. He's just a normal guy." Nicole frowned. "Oh. Sorry." Merle sighed, and touched Nicole's arm. "Look. Van's worried about you, so can we just sit down and not get killed by Zaibach?" She nodded, and sat down. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van waited for them. For his brother, and Zaibach. Folken destroyed Fanalia, his own home. The leader of Zaibach had nearly killed Nicole, as well as Merle. Hatred boiled in his veins as he grew impatient. "Where are you, brother?" His eyes widened as the ground began to tremble. He cried out as someone struck him from behind. He took out Escaflowne's sword, and swung it. Satisfied when he heard the crushing of metal, he watched as a mecha's invisibility cloak fell away. "Allen! If you strike them, you can see them!" Allen nodded in the Scherezade. He felt the ground tremble to his left, and struck the air beside him. Metal groaned, and collapsed.  
  
The fight had begun. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merle and Nicole clung to eachother as they listened to the fight erupting outside. "Van-sama, please be careful..." Nicole faught not to cry. People were dying again. "Please stop this, somebody. I don't want anybody else to die..." A sword crashed through the wall infront of them, and they screamed. Nicole buried her head in her hands, and began to rock back and forthe. Merle's eyes widened. "Nicole, we have to get out of here, as in NOW!" But Nicole didn't hear her. She once again escaped to the recesses of her mind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nicole's Mind (ENTER AT OWN RISK)  
  
Nicole was at home, holding Emma in her lap. The small, grey rabbit twitched its nose, and stared up at her with large eyes. The red-haired girl smiled. She felt safe, and warm. She heard her bedroom door open, and saw her youngest sister, Kimmie, come in. The blonde sat on the bed. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked. Nicole shrugged. "Holdin' Emma. You?" The younger sister shrugged. "Playin' SIMS." Nicole smiled again. "I tried that game, but my family died when the oven blew up," she said sheepishly. Kimmie nodded. "Accidents happen." Kimmie noticed something on the desk, and picked it up. "You been watchin' Escaflowne?" Nicole glanced at the box that held her DVD's. "I guess. I saw the ending and it kinda pissed me off." Kimmie blinked, and handed the box to her. "Well, you gonna watch it again?" Nicole frowned. "I dunno if it's worth watching again. I mean, Hitomi should've stayed with Van. She should've at least kissed the guy. And I can't believe she kissed Allen. That's just too gross." Kimmie smirked, and sat down next to her sister. Reaching out a hand, she petted the small rabbit. Nicole frowned again. "What's wrong?" Kim asked. She shook her head. "Dunno. I just feel like I should be doing something." Nicole stood up, and put Emma back in her cage. She stared at the Escaflowne DVD's on her desk, something pulling at her mind. "I know there's something I should be doing. I'm missing something..." The red-head glanced at her sister. Turning her gaze to the window, she wondered if she dreamt her tripto Gaea. "I had the wierdest dream that I was actually in the show." Kimmie laughed. "You and your dreams. I remember when you said you dreamt that you were being chased by killer umpa-lumpas." Nicole hit her with a pillow. "Hey, they creeped me out, okay? I just...this dream felt real." Kimmie frowned. "If it was that good, than just go back to sleep." Nicole shook her head. "It wasn't good. Fanalia was destroyed, people were dying. It was...really sad. Scary." Kimmie smiled. "Yeah, but you'd kiss Van, right? And you could be the hero. I mean, it's your dream. You can do whatever you want." Nicole smiled mischeviously. "Right. I can see it now." She grabbed the bedpost dramatically. "Oh Van, my love! Lemme give ya a kiss!" She planted a kiss on the bedpost, causing her sister to laugh. "I'm serious! Just go back to sleep, kiss Van, and be happy. Take advantage of that stupid dream of your's." Nicole smiled lightly. "I must be dreaming right now, 'cause you'd never be this sweet." Realization dawned on her, and she frowned. She thought back, remembering the battle raging on Gaea. She had been with Merle, Van was fighting Zaibach..."I am dreaming. I'm still on Gaea." Kimmie frowned. "Huh?" Nicole opened her window, and looked down. "Merle and I are in Allen's castle. There's a fight going on..." Kimmie touched her older sister's arm lightly. "What are you talking about?" Nicole looked at her younger sister sadly. She hugged her tightly, then leapt out the window.  
  
Take me back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back in the castle)  
  
"Nicole, wake up! We have to leave!"  
  
Nicole snapped her eyes open, and looked at the cat-girl infront of her. "Right. Let's go." Grabbing Merle's hand, they ran down the stairs. The castle shook, nearly causing them to lose their balance. "C'mon, Merle! Move those cat legs!" Merle huffed, trying to keep up. "I AM!" Nicole and Merle ran out of the castle, and into the middle of the battlefield. They saw Van and Allen fighting off Zaibach, but quickly losing. They were outnumbered. "Van, we gotta get the hell out of here, as in right this second!" (by the way, I'm all better now. Kimmie snapped me out of it. Way to go, sista!) Van looked at Nicole and Merle. "Get out of here!" he shouted. Nicole rolled her eyes. "Van, get your stubborn ass outta here! Allen, prep the Crusade!" Allen nodded from his melif. Van faught off another dragon slayer, than scooped his two companions into Escaflowne's hand. He ran towards the maintanence bay, where Allen and his crew had prepped the Crusade. Van got out of Escaflowne, letting Allen's crew put it into the airship. Nicole grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards it. "C'mon! We are SO outnumbered!" she shrieked. Pulling Van into the airship, it took off. Allen walked in, and wiped the sweat from his brow. "We'll head to Asturia. We should be there in about two days," he announced. She sighed, and leaned against the wall, unaware of Van's stare.  
  
Back at the battlefield.....  
  
"Dammit! Cowards!" Dilandau was furious. Van and Allen had slayed a few of his warriors, and escaped. He had also failed Dornkirk by not bringing back the girl. He looked at the castle that stood before him. Holding out his melif's arm, flames were unleashed, burning down the structure. "Dilandau, Dornkirk has new orders. Return at once," Folken's voice echoed. Growling with pent up anger, he returned to Zaibach's floating fortress. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merle was curled up in a bed, purring peacefully. Nicole stood infront of the glass wall, and gazed at the scenery as it passed. She heard someone walk up behind her, and smiled. Van stood next to her, watching the scenery as she did. "Are you...okay now?" Nicole nodded. "Yeah. I got a little help from my little sister." Van cocked an eyebrow. Nicole smiled again. "Um, nevermind." She paused for a moment. "Sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to be all, wierd. I guess I just sorta freaked out or something," she babbled. Van didn't meet her gaze. "You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should apologize to you. You're my responsibility, and I let you get hurt." Nicole giggled softly. Van looked at her now, confused. "What's so funny?" he asked with a slight smile. "You're just a teen! Don't be so serious!" Van shook his head. "I'm a king. I have to be serious." Nicole watched as a shooting star passed infront of them. "Ooh! Shooting star! Make a wish!" Van shook his head, but made a wish anyway. "So, what'd you wish for?" Van stared at the sky solemnly. "For Fanalia to be rebuilt." Nicole rolled her eyes. "God, even your wishes are too serious. I, unlike you, wished for a discman," she said proudly. Van frowned. "Disc Man?" Nicole giggled. "Oh yeah. You don't know what that is here. Nevermind. And thank you, by the way, for saving me." Van shrugged. Nicole thought back to her encounter with her 'dream' sister. "Go back to sleep, kiss Van, and be happy!" She smiled lightly. "Hey Van?" Van turned to her. "Yeah?" Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. She felt him tense with shock, and she let him go, slightly hurt, slightly proud of herself. Van saw the hurt in her eyes, and opened his mouth to say something. Anything. "Um, just doing what my sister said I should do, and um, I gotta kinda, like, go," she mumbled, and ran. Van knew he had screwed up, but she had taken him by surprise. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
This was going to be a long two days.  
  
2 Be Continued. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Ties That Bind  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey, minna-san!!!!!! I finally did it! I fullfilled the dream of a thousand Esca-fans, and kissed Van!!!!! Okay, so I kinda took him by surprise, and he kinda hurt my feelings, but I promise that there'll be more Nikki/Van moments ahead. Also, you're gonna meet Millierna and her sister in this episode. (Who, if you didn't already know, I can't stand.) So, I hope you enjoyed the last episode. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! P.S.- There is gonna be a song-fic part! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Royal Pain  
  
Oh my God, I can't believe I did that. I can't BELIEVE I just kissed Van Fanel. And I don't think he wanted me to. Oh God, I screwed up everything! I was his friend, and I just ruined everything! Maybe he's only supposed to love Hitomi, even if she's not here. Maybe he just doesn't like me. Hey! What's wrong me with? Besides bad timing, anyway. Oh crap. I can't believe I just ran off like that. But...it was nice. The kiss, I mean. Van has kissable lips. (Of course, all us Esca fans already knew that.) Well, while I try to calm my racing heartbeat, lemme give you an update. As you know, Merle caught up with us. (I always thought Merle was cool.) Van sent her to keep an eye on me, and we were almost dicapitated by a melif's sword. Allen's castle is now in ruins (boo-hoo). He's been really quiet evere since, so we're all giving him his much needed space. Merle's takin' a cat-nap somewhere....(A.N.- Merle: How many times have I heard THAT one?) And Van...I kinda ditched him. I mean, I saw the opportunity, and I took it. But when I kissed him, I could feel him tense. And I didn't want him to be uncomfortable or anything. .....But it was a bit hurtful. So, here I am, in my room on the Crusade, shaking. My nerves are still a mess, and the fact that we're going to Asturia isn't helping. Sighing, I run a hand through my hair. God, I look like crap. I think I'll take a shower and try to find some clean clothes. I remove my now filthy clothes, and turn on the shower. (Let's just PRETEND they have one, 'kay? And by the way, this is not gonna get into great detail. I wanna keep this a PG-13 rating.) Rinsing my hair, I finally allow myself to relax. I'll deal with everything else later. Right now, is my moment of peace. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stepping out of the shower feeling refreshed, I wrap a towel around myself. I ring out my hair, letting the water drip onto the floor. Walking back into my room, I make my way to the closet. I open it to find men's clothing. Well, at least it's not a dress. (I cannot stand wearing dresses.) I take out a pair of leather pants, and a small, black shirt. Allen's crew must be pretty buff, 'cause even the small ones are big on me. And I am definetly not a small girl. I lay the clothes on the bed, and put my hair up, which is still soaking wet. I fasten it with a clip, which I assume is either Allen's, or one of his one-night stands. (Well, it is a known fact that he's a play-boy.) I hear the door open, and turn to it. I'm suddenly very thankful that I'm still wearing the towel, because Van Fanel is standing in the doorway, his face beet-red. "Uh, uh....I just wanted to talk to you about, uh..." I wrap my arms around myself, my face as red as his shirt. "Um, okay, I'll talk to you after I get dressed," I tell him. He nodds numbly. We stare at eachother, our faces now crimson. "Um, you can leave now." Van snaps out of it, and leaves. I shake my head, and realize he left the door open. I walk over to close it. It's that exact second that Gaddess decides to take a stroll past my room. He looks at me to say hi, and his eyes bulge. I yelp, and accidently drop my towel. Gaddess just stands there, and I shove him away, slamming the door. "DAMMIT!" I yell. I rush over to the bed, and quickly get dressed. I let my hair down, brush it, and open my door, prepared to beat the living hell out of him. "GADDESS!" I scream. I hear a yelp further down the hallway, and follow it. I see someone dart into a room, and chase it. I run into the room, and tackle the form. It's Gaddess, and I've got him in a choke-hold. I pull his hair, and wrestle him to the ground. "I can't BELIEVE you just stood there like that! What kind of pervert ARE you?!" I hear someone clear their throat, and look up to see Van. He has an amused look on his face, and I see why. I'm straddling Gaddess, pulling his hair, his face scrunched in pain. "And what did Gaddess do?" I glare at the man beneathe me, and give his hair one last tug. He cries out, and I stand up, releasing him. "He did what you did, except I dropped my towel!" I yell, my face red. Gaddess cocked an eyebrow at Van. "Whoa, Van. I never thought you had it in you," he jokes. Van and I glare at him. "Shut up!" we scream at the same time. Gaddess covers his ears, and makes his way to the door. He peers at me over his shoulder. "It was a pleasure to see you naked, miss," he says, and leaves. I'm trembling with anger, as is Van. I turn to him, and shove him. "And what about you?! Ever heard of KNOCKING?!" Van puts his hands up. "I had no idea that you were naked." I glare at him with deadly intent in my eyes. "I mean, partially naked," he amends. I sigh. Great. Van saw me 'partially naked', and Gaddess saw me COMPLETELY naked. Could things get any worse? "I wanted to talk to you about the kiss," Van says. I pale. Yup, things can definetly get worse. I don't even know why I asked. "Uh, um, the kiss? Well, I, I mean, my sister said, and I did," I stutter. My eyes are large, as I try to explain. "Uh, um, you see, it wasn't, and I, I'm so friggin' babbling," I say. Van has an amused look on his face. Great. He thinks this is funny. Tears well in my eyes. He thinks that my humiliation is funny! My eyes narrow, and I clench my fists in rage. You know, Hitomi got to slap Van twice, and I don't think I've done it once. SLAP! Van looks stunned, and his hands flies to his red cheek. I won't let the tears fall, but he can clearly see that I'm hurt. "First, you reject me when I kiss you, then you just walk in on me when I'm 'partially' naked, and then you laugh at me?! You're such a low- down creep, and I wish I never kissed you!" I yell. With that, I stomp out of his room, not caring about his reaction. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, I'm back in my room, curled up in my bed. I sniffle, and wipe a few stray tears away. I've met a LOT of assholes in my life, but so far, Van was one of the biggest. I wonder how Hitomi put up with him. Maybe she used her psychic power. I close my eyes, pushing all of my thought aside, and let sleep claim me.  
  
(My Dream. Once again, you have been warned. Enter @ your own risk!)  
  
I was at the library, sitting next to Olsen, one of my best friends. She's usually the one to tell me if I'm being an idiot, and I think I need that right now. "So then he smiles, like everything was one big joke." I explain the situation to her, and she nodds. I finish with a sigh, and grab a random piece of manga from the shelves. "You have got the WORST taste in men, you know that Nikki?" I nodd from behind the book. "Tell me something I DON'T know." Olsen thinks for a moment. (You always did think a lot. Too much, in my opinion. It's not healthy.) "Of all the guys, you had to fall for an anime character. And he just so happened to be a creep." She glances at me from her manga. "You ever thought about therepy? I mean, therepy that actually works." I shrug. "Too expensive. Besides, what human being could possibly understand my mind?" Olsen nodds in agreement. "True. Ever thought about falling in love with a NICE character?" I think of the animes I've watched. Hmm...there's Hotohori from Fushigi Yugi, but he's too much like Allen. Ick. There's Dryden from, duh, Escaflowne, but he's too stuck-up. There's that nice kid from Metropolis, but he's too young. "What about Miroku from Inu Yasha?" Olsen suggests. I cock an eyebrow. "He's a perve." Olsen shrugs. "That never stopped you before," she points out. I smack her head with the manga. "Jerk," I mutter. I think for a moment. "Maybe there aren't any nice guys. Maybe they're the ones that don't really exhist, you know?" Olsen perks up from behind her book. "Chichiri!" I stare at her like she's lost her mind. "Pardon?" Olsen smiles. "Chichiri from Fushigi Yugi! He's happy, cheerful, a little wierd, granted, but nice!" I shake my head. "Nah. He has that whole tortured past thing. Besides, he's too sweet. He derserves someone really nice." Olsen rolls her eyes. "You're hopeless." I nod. " So is your hair, poodle-puff," I point out. I'm rewarded with a smack on the head with the manga. I smile. Friends are cool. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wake up, and see a certain cat-girl curled up at my feet. What's Merle doing here? Why isn't she with Van? "Merle?" One of her ears twitch, and she wakes up. "Um, what are you doing in my room? Don't you usually sleep in Van's?" Merle glared at the door. "Van-sama was cranky last night, so I came here. I don't know what made him so angry, but I didn't wanna stick around to watch him pacing. Your room was quiet. Besides, you were already asleep, so I didn't think you'd mind." I smirk. "Van's angry? Ha. I should be the angry one. He's the one who walked in on me half naked, the jerk." Merle looked at me. "Van-sama saw you half naked?" I nodded. Merle burst into laughter. I frowned. "It wasn't funny! After Van left, Gaddess scared the hell out of me, and made me drop my towel!" This only caused Merle to laugh harder. "G-Gaddess saw you n-naked? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rolling my eyes, I get out of the bed, and make my way to the door. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, miss kitty-cat. It wasn't funny to me." I leave the room, and see Van exit his at the same time. My breath catches in my throat, and he sees me. His cheek is still slightly red from where I slapped him. He looks at me, and I can see the hint of anger in his eyes. Hmph. I have every right to be angry at him too. I glare at him, letting the anger and hurt in my eyes show. Van turns, and walks away. "Whatever," I mutter. I turn, and walk in the opposite direction. I can see Allen standing by the window that I had stood at the night before. His eyes are distant, haunted. He's probably thinking about Marlene, or Chid. Maybe Celena. My eyes soften. He's lost so much...I shake my head, and remind myself that he's a play-boy. A jerk. But, he's obviously hurting right now. I walk over to him, and stand next to him quietly. "It must hurt, losing so much," I say. Allen looks at me. "How did you...?" I shrug. "I just do. I know about Marlene, about Celena...about Chid." Allen cringes. "Celena...she was so young. I let her down." I swallow. "I have two sisters at home, both younger than me (which is true). If anything happened to them...well, I don't even wanna think about it." Allen nodds. I open my mouth, wanting to tell him about Celena's true identity. But I have no right. No wonder Hitomi had to remind herself to stay out of everyone's buisness. "I'm sorry about Celena, and Marlene. I'm sorry that Chid doesn't know that his real father is standing right next to me." Allen's eyes widen. "You know about Chid?" I smile. "I know a lot of things. I know that you had an affair with Marlene. I know that Chid is the result of your and Marlene's affair. I know that Millerna loves you. I know that you loved Marlene dearly. And I know that you really are a playboy." Allen smiles at the last part. I give Allen's arm a gentle squeeze. "And I know that everything's gonna be okay. Trust me." Allen smiles again. "Thank you." I nod, and turn around. Van's standing at the corner of the corridor, obviously displeased at what he saw. Good. He should be jealous. Van glares at me icily, and I return the feeling. I hold my head up high, turn on my heel, and walk away. Let the jerk think what he wants. I don't care. I never should've cared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel the Crusade shake as we land in Asturia. I walk outside, happy to feel the warmth of the sun. Van walks up behind me, and brushes me aside. I frown, feeling more angry and hurt than ever. He doesn't even acknowledge my prescence. Fine. If he wants to do the silent treatment, than so will I. Merle bounds up to Van, and offers him a bright smile. He doesn't return it. Frowning with hurt, Merle walks over to me. I smile down at her warmly, and her face brightens a bit. "ALLEN!" I wince. Oh damn. It's that high-pitched voice that can only belong to... "Millerna-hime!" Dammit, do I ALWAYS have to be right? Millerna dismounts from her horse, and gives Allen a warm embrace. The blonde looks ecstatic. "Allen! I'm so happy to see you! You should've sent a message sooner. We could've prepared a proper welcome," the ditz says. I roll my eyes. Good God, I hope I didn't gush all over Van like that. Ick. "I'm sorry hime, but we had to leave under critical circumstances," the knight apologizes. The knight, and the princess. Hitomi was right, they do make the perfect couple. They're both idiots. "Oh, that's right. Father wanted to talk to you. Here, take my horse," she offers. "Take her with you, while you're at it," I murmer quietly. "Thank you." Allen mounts the horse, and leaves. Oh God, if Millerna asks me to take her stuff for her, I might just kill her. "Um, you." She points at me. I'm gonna snap that finger right off her friggin' hand if she says what she's gonna say. "Carry Allen's bags, would you?" I try as hard as I can to remain calm. My face is nuetral. "Uh, princess, I'm not a maid, and I'm not a servant. God gave you two arms, carry them yourself. I mean, you should be happy to, seeing as how you worship the ground he walks on anyway," I say coldly. Millerna looks furious. "For that rudeness, you shall be punished," she tells me. I shrug. "For your stupidity, no wonder you're single," I retort. Millerna looks like she's going to scream. "Who do you think you are?!" she screams. I glance at her from over my shoulder. "Smarter and more capable than you," I answer. Millerna stomps after me, and grabs my arm. Ooh, bad move. "What is your name?!" I yank my arm free. "My name is Nicole, and if you EVER put your hands on me again, they'll be ripped from your arms, got it?" I walk away, leaving a stunned princess behind. Millerna looks at Van in shock. "Who IS that freak?" she asks. Van shruggs. "A very pissed off girl." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walk into Asturia, glad to be around nice people again. Merle bounds up beside me. "Whoa! Nobody's ever talked to royalty like that and lived to tell about it!" I cock an eyebrow. "She's just a royal pain in the ass." I walk into the market, and see something on one of the tables. It's a CD. Go figure. I pick it up, and read the label. "Avril Lavign, Let Go." I remember her CD. She's a kick ass artist. I put it back, and continue walking. Merle is looking around curiously. "Why don't you go catch up with Van, and I'll see you later." Merle's ears flattened, her feelings hurt. "Aren't I good company?" I smile. "Of course you are. I just don't trust you around all this stuff. Knowing you, ya might steal something." Merle smiled. "Fine, fine. See you later." I wave as she leaves. The sky is dark. It's going to rain soon. I walk through the town, watching the people pass me by. They carry on with their lives, talking about the day's events, like their live's are normal. Animal-people, soldiers, melifs...I feel something cool and wet touch my hand. It's starting to rain. I walked over to the bridge where Allen and Hitomi had kissed. The rain makes ripples in the water. Soon, my hair and clothing is soaked, and the cold seeps through, and chills me to the bone. I've messed up so much so far. I'm a terrible Esca fan. I haven't done anything right. I just keep making one mistake after another.  
  
I'm standin' on a bridge. I'm waitin' in the dark. I thought that you'd be here, by now.  
  
I shiver, and wrap my arms around myself. I'm alone again, just like when I first came here. I hate being alone. All the town's people have gone inside, sheltering themselves from the rain. I see a couple huddle under an awning, kissing. At least they have some form of warmth. Right now, I'm cold, inside and out. No one's keeping me warm. I feel warm tears spring from my eyes. Oh no, not now. I can't cry. The last thing I need is for someone to see me cry. But I can't help it. I lean against the rail, and bury my head in my hands. Nobody's here. Nobody came after me.  
  
There's nothin' but the rain. No footseps on the ground. I'm listenin', but there's... no sound.  
  
My body is wracking with sobs as it continues to rain. I ruined my friendship with Van, I pissed off Millerna, so I'm probably going to be executed. I almost got Merle killed because she had to look after me. Everything's wrong. At least when Hitomi was here, things were a little better. I came here to change things. I suppose I did, but not for the best. I shouldn't be here. I'll probably end up destroying Gaea. I shudder, wanting so badly for someone to say that it's not my fault.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
I feel a pain in my side, which only adds to my miserable mood. I used to think that when it rained, God was crying. God was probably crying because I'm screwing everything up.  
  
It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I... I'm with you.... I'm with you...  
  
I don't know how to fix everything I've ruined. I could apologize to Van, though I doubt he'd listen to me...or care. I know this sounds corny and lame, but I could really use a hug right now.  
  
I'm lookin' for a place. I'm searchin' for a face. Is anybody here? I know.  
  
My body is craving warmth, but I can't face them. Besides, I don't know what kind of mood Millerna's in. I sob harder, wishing I wasn't so lonely.  
  
'Cause nothin's goin' right. And everything's a mess. And no one likes to be alone.  
  
I hear footsteps, and look up to see Van. He's shivering, and drenched with rain. He looks at me from under his bangs. I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out. My face crumples as I begin to sob again. I feel two arms wrap around me, and I cling to him, burying my face in his shoulder. I cry, releasing my anger, humiliation, and lonliness. Van holds me, and strokes my hair.  
  
It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I... I'm with you.... I'm with you...  
  
"I'm sorry I slapped you. I didn't mean it, I was just so emabarrassed, and I keep screwing everything up," I choke out. "I'm sorry. I didn't reject you, you just took me by surprise. And I shouldn't have gawked at you like that," he apologizes. I sniffle, and manage a smile small. "It's okay to gawk," I mumble into his shirt. I pull away from him, and he brushes the hair away from my face. My eyes are red from crying, and I look up at him. "I must look pathetic," I say. Van shakes his head. "No. Not at all." Than, he tilts his head, and kisses me. It's a warm, light kiss. I close my eyes, and return it.  
  
Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind... Yeah....  
  
Van wraps his arms around me, and I realize that I'm not cold anymore. Just like that couple, Van is providing me with the warmth I needed. The kiss ends, and Van blushes. He's so cute when he does. "You see, I..." just like I had done before, he's babbling. I smile warmly. I touch his face, and lead his lips back to mine. As we kiss, the rain begins to slow, and the skies lighten. Maybe I didn't screw everything up after all. Because at the moment, everything is perfect.  
  
It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I... I'm with you....  
  
I'm with you....  
  
  
  
2 Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

The Ties That Bind  
  
By Siren  
  
  
  
YAY!!!!!! VAN AND I ARE BACK TOGETHER!!!!!! Sort of. Wow, Van kissed ME. And it was sweet. I hope everyone enjoyed this series so far. Anywho, in this episode, I have more confrontations with Millerna, I get a new outfit, and I get into a few fights. Also, there will be some fluff. Plus, I made a new character for Merle, because she deserves a hot cat-guy. ^_^ So...........ENJOY MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!! P.S.-There MIGHT be a song-fic part in this one. I dunno. I liked my last ep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Run  
  
  
  
I'm sitting in my room, lying on my bed, staring at the cieling, trying to decide if this afternoon really happened. (For those of you who skipped the previous ep.) I was outside, on a bridge. Van and I had gotten into a fight, and weren't talking. I met the Royal Pain in the Ass (literally), and than...Van kissed me. We both apologized for our behavior, and he kissed me. It was soft, and sweet. The perfect kiss. He was stuttering, which I found absolutely adorable, so I shurt him up by kissing him. Afterwards, we walked to Millerna's castle. Apparently, he had calmed her down, and persuaded her not to have me executed. He walked me to my room, and hugged me. As I suspected, Merle ended up sleeping in his room tonight. Though she's mad that she missed our moment. On my bed were a fresh change of clothes from Millerna. A night gown. Not exactly a pair of sweats and a tank top, but it'll do. The rain stopped, and it's a clear night. I've tried going to sleep, but I'm too excited. I can't wait until I see Van tomorrow. I wonder how he'll act. I wonder what he'll do. What he'll say. Okay, now I NEED to sleep. Okay, close eyes, and breathe in....and out.... .......I can't sleep!!!!! Groan. I stand up, and walk to my door. I see Van's room just a few doors down. He's probably asleep. Dammit, I should be sleeping. Why am I so hyper right now? Ugh. I need to find something to beat up or something. Maybe Hitomi knew what she was doing with the whole 'running' thing. I walk back into my room. My clothes from today are dry. I put them on, and walk out of my room. I start to creep past Van's room, but stop. Hmmm....maybe Van isn't asleep. Hmmm....if I run in these boots, it'll wake up the whole castle. ......Then I probably WOULD be executed. Or at least piss of the royals. ......Ha, who needs to think about it? I run down the hallways, my boots thudding on the floor. I hear a door open, and turn to see Van standing outside his door, staring at me wearily. Oops. He was asleep. "Are you trying to wake up the entire kingdom?" he asks. I shrug, still feeling hyper. "Maybe. Were you sleeping?" Van stares at me, his eyes half-closed. I smile. "Don't bother to answer that." Van shakes his head. "Why are you so giddy?" I shrug. "I dunno. Just am. I can't sleep, so I figured that I could burn off the energy by running." Van rubs his eyes. "Do you have to run so loudly?" I smile again, and notice that he's shirtless. So the king sleeps without a shirt on. My smile grows. "Well, I don't have to be loud. I could burn off all this energy by doing other things. Like kissing..." Van looks more awake now. Hm. I could have fun with this. I clasp my hands behind my back. "But seeing as how you're so tired, I guess that'll have to wait until tomorrow," I say innocently. "No it doesn't," Van says. he still looks a little tired. I take a few steps toward him. "Oh really? But you look so tired. And if you don't sleep, you'll be all cranky." I take another step toward him. "And a cranky king..." I take another step, so that I'm face to face with him. "...is an unhappy king. So...." I give Van a light kiss. "...You should probably get some sleep." Van's eyes are still closed. "Sleep?" I nod. "Uh-huh. Sleep." Van opens his eyes. I look past him, and see Merle curled up on is bed. "So, Van-sama, you probably get back in that bed." I kiss him on the cheek, and walk away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing outside the castle, I smile. The sky is beautiful, and covered with stars. I inhale the air deeply, and sigh. It's so peaceful at night. "Oh great, it's you." Huh? I look up, and see the pain in the ass herself, Millerna. She looks bored, and annoyed. Well, I'm not too happy to see her either. "Hello to you too." Millerna yawns, and rests her head on her perfectly manicured hand. Ick. "What are you doing out at this hour?" she asks. If this is her attempt at a conversation, I suppose I should try to be nice and play along. "Can't sleep. What are you doing up? I mean, aren't royalty required to sleep at least twelve hours?" Millerna looks down at me in disgust. "Royalty can do whatever they want. And if you must know, I too, cannot sleep. I'm afraid that my thoughts are keeping me awake. I smirk. "Darn thoughts. Dontcha just hate 'em?" Millerna huffs, and looks away. She sighs. "If we're going to chat, than why don't you come up here? It'll be easier than just looking down at you every two seconds." An invitation? From the princess? Huh. Maybe she doesn't have friends. "Fine." I walk back inside the castle, stopping by Van's door. I can here Merle purring peacefully, and Van snoring lightly. Giggling, I make my way to Millerna's room. I knock on the door, and the blonde opens it. "Hey," I greet. Millerna steps aside, and lets me come in. "Have a seat. I want to talk to you," she says. I nod, and sit down on her desk chair. She sits on her bed, and stares at me. I hate it when people stare at me. "Um, so...what do you want to talk about?" Millerna crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you, and where did you come from?" Um, okay. "My name's Nicole, and I'm from Ear--, I mean, not from around here. Why?" Millerna raised an eyebrow. "Allen likes you. He told me what you knew of him." My eyes widen. "He told you _everything_?" Millerna nods. "He told me that you knew that I liked him." Uh.......what? He didn't tell her about him and Marlene? Well, of course he wouldn't. Part of him loved Millerna. He wasn't ready to tell her about his past. "Uh, yeah, I told him about your feelings for him." Millerna's eyes narrow. "Are you trying to steal him from me?" My eyes widen, and I start laughing. Millerna's furious. "This is not a funny matter!" I try to get my laughter under control. "I'm sorry, honest. But I wouldn't try to take Allen from you! I don't even like Allen!" Millerna sighs with relief. Hm. Was I competition or something? Hahahaha, no way. "So, you couldn't sleep 'cause you thought I was competition?" Millerna looks at me with worry, and quickly covers it with arrogance. "No. Of course not. I am, after all, a princess. And you are...well, not." I smile. "Besides, I already have a guy," I tell her. Millerna smiles. "Oh really? And who might this unfortunate man be?" My smile grows. "Van Fanel de Fanalia." Millerna gasps. "Van-sama? B-but he's a king, and you're..." "Not?" I finish for her. Millerna looks flustered. "Well, yes. Kings cannot court commoners. It's a known fact." I smiled mischeviously. "Oh really? So they can't date common people, but princesses can date knights? I thought you had to marry a prince." Millerna pales. Gotcha. "Well, it's uncommon, but...oh, alright, it's unheard of." I nod. "Okay than. I'll keep your affair with Allen a secret, if you do the same for Van and I." Millerna smiles. "Alright." we shake hands, and I stand up. "Oh, and dear? Tomorrow, I shall have to find you some suitable clothes. After all, a lady cannot court a king if she does not look the part." I smile. Maybe I misjudged the princess. "Okay." I walk to the door. "Even if those men's clothes suit you well enough." I walk out of the room. Okay, maybe I didn't misjudge her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mmm....morning. Morning is so very nice. I open my eyes, and the rays of light shining into my room. I stand up and stretch. Suddenly, I feel two arms wrap around my waist. "I was waiting for you to wake up. Millerna said she wanted to take you shopping." Hm. Millerna and shopping. The two seem to fit together so perfectly. "Mm. Clothes. God, I hope she doesn't make me where a dress. I really don't like wearing dresses." I turn around in Van's arms. "So, Van Fanel, what are you doing in my room this morning?" I ask with a smile. "Well, I'm not tired anymore," he says with a smile. That's right, I owe Van a kiss. "My, my. Aren't we the suggestive one this morning." "Hey, I went back to bed last night for you." I nod. "Yes, you did. And I can see that you're not cranky or anything, so I was right." I tilt my head and give Van a light kiss. "Um, Nicole?" I break the kiss, and see Millerna at the doorway. I wave from Van's embrace, and smile. "Morning, Millerna." Van releases me, and turns to greet Millerna. "Good morning, hime." Millerna smiles. "I can see that." Van blushes furiously. "Um, Millerna, do I have to wear a dress?" I ask, frightened of the possible answer. Millerna shrugs. "Not if you don't want to. I don't wear dresses sometimes. Now come, we should get to the market before it gets crowded." I nod, and turn to Van. "I'll see you later," I say, and give him a quick kiss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
I've tried on at least 10 outfits. None of them had that something that I was looking for. They were all to prissy and proper. Finally, I stand up and grab a few articles off the rack. I put them on in the back room, and look in the mirror. Perfect. A pair of brown, worn, leather pants, leather boots, a belt that hung at my waist, a white, cloth shirt, and a brown, leather corset. Everything a girl needs to kick some ass. I walk out, and Millerna gasps. "B-but that isn't lady-like!" I nod. "That's the point. I don't wanna be some proper little lady. I wanna be me. And, I wanna look like a girl that no one wants to mess with." I smile at my reflection. That's right Gaea, I look like a badass. Woo-hoo!  
  
Walking through the market, I recieve gasps fom the women, and stares from the men. Millerna quickly assures people that I'm not from here, explaining my strange choice of clothing. I return to the castle, and the first person I run into is Allen. He studies my choice of clothing. "Well, that's very...origional." I shrug. "At least I can move around in this. I can't exactly run in a dress." Allen nods, still dumbfounded. I smile, and continue my search for Van. I see him in the castle courtyard, speaking with...the King of Asturia?! "We are sorry to have learned of your situation, Fanalia. You have our deepest sympathies." Van nods his thanks. "Zaibach though...is our allie. They wish to obtain your dragon, and the girl." Van's eyes widen, than quickly narrow. "What are you planning to do?" The King sighs. "I'm not sure. But we will protect you. We shall disguise Escaflowne as one of our own, so it doesn't draw attention. As for the girl...we shall try to protect her. But we cannot promise anything." Van sighs, and rubs his forehead. "Okay." The king puts a comforting hand on Van's shoulder, and walks away. I look at Van in dismay. Zaibach is still hunting us? I swallow, and walk over to Van. "Hey," I greet quietly. Van turns around, and smiles. "Interesting choice of clothes. Your idea?" I nod weakly. "Yeah." Van frowns. Oh crap, I hope he doesn't know I'm kinda worried. "Are you okay?" I plaster a smile on my face, and nod. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I wrap my arms around his waist, and rest my head on his chest. "I have you," I say quietly. I know Van's frowning, but he wraps his arms around me, and doesn't push me to tell the truth. I have to protect him. I won't let anyone else die. I'll run away tonight. Escaflowne can be hidden, I can't. I tighten my embrace. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've stolen a leather satchel from Gaddess, and I've braught it back to my room. I know Van is concerned. I've distanced myself from him most of the day. I walk Merle's room, which just so happens to be Van's. Being the cat-thief she is, I know she must've stolen SOME weapons. I look through the small bag she travels with, and smile. A dagger lays at the bottom of the bag. I take it, and slide it into my boot. Glancing over at Van's sleeping form, my resolve falters. I'll be leaving him behind, possibly forever. I inhale and exhale deeply. I walk over to Van's bed, and swallow. "I'll stop Zaibach. I promise." Kissing Van's forehead lightly, I leave him room, and my world, behind.  
  
Leaving the castle is easy. Everybody there wanted me to leave anyway. I'm the freak. The cursed one. The exit was a welcomed sight to me. The sooner I finished what I've set out to do, the sooner I could return to Van. Once Zaibach is stopped, I'll tell him everything. I'll tell him what I know, and how I know it. I'll tell him of my world, and of my life. I glance up at the sky above me, where my world hangs in the sky. My family is sleeping now, and I wonder if they miss me. Hm. I wonder if they even notice that I'm gone. Argh. I shake my head, forcing the negative thoughts away. Of course they miss me. My family loves me. I squint in the darkness, and head to the entrance to Asturia. I hear footsteps behind me, and tense. It's probably just a drunk going home from the local tavern, but I remain alert. I can see the gates of Asturia shining in the moonlight. The footsteps are louder now, and I know I'm being followed. I narrow my eyes, and stop walking. "Who's there?" I ask in annoyance. I don't want anything to slow down my mission. "Dilandau-sama wishes to speak with you."  
  
I cock an eyebrow, and turn around. Dilly wanted to talk to me? Well, normally I'd be happy to chat with him, but I don't think he wants to talk about future fanfics. "Tell Dilandau that I'll be seeing him soon anyway," I say. Three figures step into the faint light that the moon gives off. They're dragon slayers, probably sent by Dornkirk or some other Zaibach guy. "You will come with us now, if you ever wish to live to see Van." I flinch, than think about it. Here I am, journeying to Zaibach, when I have a free ride standing right infront of me. I just hoped I wouldn't be bound and gagged when I got there. I smile. I was hoping for a bit of action anyway.  
  
"I hope you know that the hero never goes anywhere without a fight," I warn. "We weren't expecting anything less," one of them sneers. I shrug, and rush at them. Bad move. I mentally slap myself. Number one rule of fighting: never EVER rush headfirst into a fight. One of them back-hands me across the face, sending my soaring to the ground. I hit the ground with enough force to knock the breath out of me. I caugh, and stand, grasping my stomach. Above me, I hear thunder crash, and lightening strike somewhere in the forests outside of Asturia. Rain begins to fall, taking away any advantage of seeing them that I once had. I lash out at the darkness, and to my delight, strike flesh. Someone cries out, and I smile. "C'mon, boys! Uncle Dornkirk isn't gonna be happy if I escape!" I taunt. Someone grabs me from behind, and forces my arms behind my back. I cry out as my muscles strain at the sudden pull. I curse loudly, and thrash in my captor's hold. Suddenly, I let the world slip away, and allow my instincts to take over. I kick and thrash wildly, blindly, at anything and anyone. I twist myself in the man's arms, finally freeing myself. I run to the gate, pushing the muscles in my legs to the limit. I can hear them running after me. I choke on a sob as I feel the muscles in my knee begin to tear, but I push myself to move on. My legs feel as like they're on fire, and the ice- cold rain hits my skin like knives. I feel myself craving for warmth and safety, but I know that there are none of those comforts with me. Something zoomes by me, and I feel something strike the base of my skull. I cry out, and fall to the muddy ground beneathe me. I reach to where I was struck, only to find my fingers covered in blood. My blood. I try to push myself up, only to feel a pressure on the middle of my back. "Stay down, wench!" My hair is soaked by the rain, and my arms are slick with mud. I struggle, only to feel him push harder. I cry out, shocked to hear the ferocity in it. The man flips me onto my back, and shines a light into my eyes. I quickly turn away, partially blinded. He pins my arms above my head, and I stare up at him.  
  
I see a fist coming towards me, then my world becomes black.  
  
2 Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

The Ties That Bind  
  
By Siren  
  
  
  
Heyyyyyyyy everybody!!!!!!!!! I might not be able to update this fanfic for a while, because I have a bit of summer reading to do. But, until I decide to DO the summer reading, I'll continue to write more chapters. There will be a lot of Dilandau and Nikki interaction. Nothing really romantic, but more like a friendship. And I absolutely cannot STAND Celena! She made Dilly go away! weeps But, I suppose I could make her an entirely seperate character, because I'm a huge fan of Dilly. takes out flamethrower ^_^ Anyway, enjoy, Minna-san!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Past Long Forgotten  
  
  
  
Nnnn....groaning, I open my eyes. I'm in a dimly lit room. It appears to be someone's bedroom. A corner of the room looks charred, and my eyes widen. Excitement mixed with terror floods my insides. I'm in Dilandau's room. I force myself to stand, and move towards the door. I feel something tug at my ankle, and look down. I'm chained to a bolt in the floor. I tug at it fiercly, grunting as I feel my ankle begin to bruise. A noise escapes my throat that sounds like a mix of a sob and a laugh. I run my hands through my dirty hair, and grimace. God, I could use a shower. I look at my arms, and see the dry mud sticking to them. Bits of dirt and dry mud cling to the left side of my face, as well as my hair. I feel the back of my neck, only to find dry blood. The same is found above my right eye. That bastard cut me when he hit me. I growl, and continue my struggle with the iron chain. "Dammit!" I curse, unable to free myself. "Those chains are iron, so I doubt that you'll be able to break them." I tense, and turn around. Van's older brother stands before me, holding a bowl of water, and a rag. "Come to tend to my wounds, have you?" Folken's face remains nuetral, his eyes cold. "Please sit down," he tells me, his voice as hollow as his eyes. I roll my eyes, but do as he says. Folken kneels infront of me, and dips the rag in the water. He brings it up to my face, and I shut my eyes, expecting a violent roughness. All I feel, is the gentle touch of his hands, and the cotton rag. I slowly open my eyes, and look into his. My gaze slowly reaches the tattoo of the tear under his eye. I smile grimly. "The tear of eternal sadness, huh?" Folken tenses, then cleans off the rag, and resumes his task of cleaning me. "Do you always clean your victims before torturing them?" I ask coldly. Folken simply pulls his hand away, puts the rag in the bowl, and stands up. I do the same. Despite the fact that I saw the Escaflowne series, I could never comprehend why Folken did what he did. I glare at him, my eyes becoming as cold as his. "How could you? How could you betray Van, your own flesh and blood? Van never gave up on you. He always loved you, even when he thought you were dead. How could you do this to him?!" Folken places the bowel on a nightstand, and walks toward me. "You could never understand what I went through. The humiliation...the terror. What I went through was unfathomable." I snort in disgust. "Right. You went on that dargon-slaying ritual, and got your arm ripped off. You were going to die, but Dornkirk saved you. So in your opnion, Folken Fanel died that day, and Folken Strategos was born. God, you're pathetic. Fanel blood still courses through your veins. You are still Van's big brother, and I know that a part of you still loves him. But you turned your back on him. You gave up. Your heart is as cold as that friggin' arm that bastard gave you," I seethe. I see Folken flinch, and I wonder if I'm getting through to him. "You hurt Van in the worst possible way, and he has every right to hate you. But I can tell that he still loves you. You're brothers! You're supposed to protect eachother!" I take a deep breath, and attempt to calm myself. "I have two younger sisters. I've been through some shit too, but I would never, never, betray them. You lost an arm, but you did not lose your brother." Folken stares at me for a moment, then turns and leaves the room. Fine. Leave, you selfish bastard. I cross my arms over my chest, and lean against the cold wall. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, someone else came to visit me. Dilandau's silver hair seemed to glow in the light. "So, you're the wench that knows everything. Hmph. I expected more," he greets. I'm tired, annoyed, and stressed. I look at him, and promptly gave him the middle finger. He only smirks in amusement. "My, my, aren't we angry today." I shrug. "So, what do you want? You wanna know your future, your past, anybody else's past and or future?" Dilandau sits down infront of me. "You can really do that?" I nod lamely. "Yeah. Whadda ya wanna know?" Dilandau smiles. "I want to know if Zaibach obtains its ideal future." I sigh. Thought so. Oh well, might as well tell him. "You obtain your 'ideal future'. That is, if it's mayhem, bloodshed, and chaos." Dilandau's eyes burn with excitement. "Am I glorified as an amazing worrior?" I smirk, and laugh tiredly. Dilandau frowns deeply. "Dilly, you are not glorified. In fact, you're not really Dilandau. Your original name was Celena Schezar. You're not a soldier. Hell, you're not even a guy. Zaibach wanted to see if they could alter someone's destiny. Their future. So, they took children, and experimented. In Dornkirk's mind, you were a complete success," I tell him, too tired to care about the reprecussions. "You lie well, wench." I smile. Poor boy, he doesn't get it yet, does he? "When you were Celena, they cut your hair. But someone took care of you. Cared about you. I believe you call him Jajuka." Dilandau's eyes widen in disbelief. "Lying doesn't suite you, bitch," he sneers. I shrug. "You think I'm lying? Heh. Go ask Jajuka. He wouldn't lie to you. Or better yet, ask Folken. He probably knows more about it than dog-boy does." Dilandau stands up, and throws the bowl across the room, shattering it. I smirk. "Yeah, that was mature." Dilandau turns his attention back to me, his breath ragged. "Don't lie to me, bitch. I can have you killed," he threatens. My face softens. He doesn't want to believe it. But he has to. I lower my gaze to the ground, feeling a swell of empathy in my heart. "You could have me killed. But don't you think you've killed enough?" He stares at me with large eyes, almost like a frightened child. "When I first came here, I was so happy and excited. I thought of all the possibilities, and about all the good I could do here. Knowing that I could help people made me happy." I lock my gaze with Dilandau's. "How many people have to die to make you happy?" I ask darkly. Dilandau stares at me, confusion and burning hatred playing across his features. "You remember, don't you? You must remember being Celena. Don't you ever feel that you don't belong here? That you aren't what the say you are?" "Shut up!" I feel his cold knuckles graze my cheek painfully. I stare at him, eyes wide. My face remains soft, and somewhat sad. "I never knew there was so much rage in you," I say quietly. Dilandau throws his head back and laughs. I stare at him sadly. To be comsumed with so much hatred and rage...I can't understand how he could survive feeling like that. "I'm sorry." Dilandau looks up at me in surprise at my sudden apology. "What did you say?" he asks. Tears escape from my eyes and my voice shakes. "I'm sorry that they did this to you. I'm sorry that you feel so much rage. I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner. If I did, maybe I could've saved you from this."  
  
Dilandau stares at me, his features softening for a moment before returning to it's angered state. "You think you can save me?! Wench, your life lies in my very hands, do you realize this?" I nodd grimly. "Yes, I know. I was planning on coming here anyway. I wanted to talk some sense into you and Folken. I wanted to destroy Dornkirk's plans. I wanted...I wanted for everyone to be happy again. Gaea is a beautiful place, Dilandau. It still can be. But your ideal future will destroy this world." Dilandau shakes his head, a smirk on his face. "You thought you could stop us? Zaibach is an army, wench. You alone can't stop us. I don't even know why you tried." "I tried because I give a damn," I tell him strongly. He looks at me, and I can see a faint trace of admiration in his eyes. "Giving a damn won't save you." "Maybe not. But it can save someone else," I reply. I'm not giving up. I refuse. I didn't get the crap beaten out of me for nothing. I straighten my posture, and stare at Dilandau defiantly. "You and Zaibach can beat me down, but I'm not gonna give up. I am a pure-bred Jersey girl, dammit. And you should never piss a Jersey girl off." (A.N.-I LOVE NEW JERSEY!!!!) He smiles at me. "You got a pair on you, wench." I frown, not sure how to take the comment. "The name's Nicole. Remember it, 'cause it's the last thing Zaibach's ever gonna hear." That being said, I look away from him, a small smile on my face. I turn to him with a mischevious look. "So, do you really have a flamethrower?" Dilandau smiles, and nods. "Yeah. You like fire?" I nodd slightly. "Kinda. I mean, I don't approve of the whole killing people with it, but fire is beautiful. So, can I see the flamethrower?" Dilandau thinks for a moment, than nods. "Sure. I'll be right back."  
  
30 Minutes Later...  
  
"...And this is the switch you flip for maximum flame potential." I stare at the flamethrower, eyes wide, mouth gaping. "That is _so_ cool." Dilandau and I smile at eachother. "I never knew that someone else appreciated fire as much as I do," he says in awe. I smirk. "There are more of us than you think." (Right Dilly fans? ^_^) "How would you feel about being a dragon-slayer?" I look at the silver-haired pyro, and shrug. "I think you're a nice guy and all, but I think I'm more of the anti-Zaibach person. No offense." Dilandau shrugs. "None taken. So, how far have you and Van gotten?" I blush. "Um, well, I kinda kissed him, and we got our singnals crossed. Than he kissed me. So basically, there's been some kissing." Dilandau nods and smiles with a knowing smile. I grab a piece of dragon-meat from the bowl in Dilly's lap, and munch on it. I look up at him, and smile. "So, how far have you ever gotten with someone?" I ask with a mouth full of food. Dilandau blushes. I giggle. "Aww, did Folken and you get physical?" I joke. Dilandau's eyes grow wide and he shakes his head furiously. "NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I EVER KISS THAT GUY!!!!!!!!" I nudge him playfully. "I'm just kidding! But seriously...how could you resist that metal arm of his?" We laugh hysterically, when there's a knock at the door. "Dilandau-sama? Dorkirk-sama wishes to speak with you." Dilly groans, and stands up. "Aww, you're leaving my dungeon so soon?" Dilly nodds. "Sorry. Duty calls." I nodd in understanding. Jobs suck. "Later," I say as he leaves. Now I'm alone again. Hmmm...I wonder...Slipping my hand into my boot, I feel for the dagger. My eyes widen as I grap the hilt. Thank God these people don't do weapon checks!  
  
Now, I have two options for escape: one, I could try to pick the lock with the dagger, or two, I could cut my foot off. Let's go with number one. I jimmy the lock with the dagger, praying that it opens. YAY!!!!! IT OPENED!!!!! (Did you honestly expect me to amputate my foot?) I yank my ankle free, and run to the door. I listen for any noises. Satisfied that the hallway is deserted, I open the door, and stick to the shadows. I make my way down the hallways, and I can see the maintanence bay, filled with battle-ready guymelefs. An easy escape. But I came here determined to stop Zaibach before more people die, and I still plan to do so. Walking past what could very well be my only exit, I make my way deeper into the floating fortress. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost there..."Chesta! Find Dilandau-sama! The prisoner's escaped!" Whoops. Great. I'm on a floating fortress filled with people that hate me, and I passed up my only escape so that I can stop a war. All in a day's work, huh? Uh-oh. One of Dilly's dragon slayers is coming my way. I press myself against the wall, and wait for him to run past me. "Judo Chop!" ( I LOVE AUSTIN POWERS!!!!) I lift my elbow, and jab the back of his neck. He falls to the ground, unconcious. Or at least I hope he's just unconcious. I drag him into an empty room, strip him down, and put on the overly bulky armor. With my face so dirty, hopefully I'll pass as a dragon slayer.  
  
I walk past the others, unnoticed. Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice. "SHE WHAT?!?!?!" Miguel stands infront of Dilly, trembling. I watch patiently, waiting for the trademark slap of insolence. SLAP! Yup, there it is. "You insolent fool! She was chained to the ground! How the hell could she have escaped?!" Miguel stares at the albino with wide eyes. "Forgive me, Dilandau-sama. Her room...wasn't guarded. With her chained to the ground, we thought there would be no need for---" Uh-oh. Dilly looks pissed. SLAP! Whoa. Never saw Dilly slap a guy twice. Dilly's a slapper. "She was left unguarded?! Find her, and bring her back alive and unharmed!" Miguel stands up shakily. "H-hai!" The poor dragon slayer runs off to search for me. I walk past Dilandau, only to have him watch me suspiciously. "Halt!" Oh crap. I do so, and turn around. "Hai, Dilandau- sama?" I try to make my voice deep to pass as a guy's. (If I was in the dubbed version, I wouldn't need to, ne? ^_^) Dilandau eyes me carefully with his violet eyes. (I always thought they were more violet than red.) "What's your name again?" he asks. Uh......I dunno?  
  
"G-Gatti?" Oh God, pllllleeeeeaaaassssseeeee tell me I can pass as Gatti. Dilandau nodds. "Fine. Find the girl, but do not hurt her." I have to smile at that. Thanks for the kindness Dilly-boy. I know it's rare of you. "Hai, Dilandau-sama." I turn on my heel, and continue on my search for Dornkirk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FINALLY! Dornirk's quarters. There's Isaac, sittin' under that big 'ol machine, lookin' at the future. Wonder if he ever suspected me. I clear my throat. The old guy doesn't even bother to look at me. "What is it?" Feh. Could he care less about my prescence? I remove the helmet that I found, and take off the bulky armor. "It's the cursed one who's come to stop you, Isaac." Dornkirk stiffens. "How do you know that name?" he asks. I put my hands on my hips, and glare. "That doesn't matter. What does matter, are the people that I care about. If you continue what you're doing, many people will die." The old geazer stares at me with narrow eyes. "Sacrifices have to be made to attain the ideal future." I snort in disgust. "Bullshit. You've brainwashed these people to believe in your ideal future. But they don't realize how many people will die." Dorkirk looks angry, but tries to remain calm. "What is wrong with my ideal future? Once I gain the power of Atlantis, people's wishes will come true." My fists clench. This guy just does not get it! "Don't you wonder why Atlantis was destroyed? If that future, the future that the people of Atlantis had accomplished, was a good one, than an entire species wouldn't be dead right now. You're such a fool," I argue. "The Atlanteans were the fools. Their wishes were absurd." I feel like shaking this guy! "And your's aren't?! Isaac, you're insane! You've kidnapped children, and done horrible things to them! I mean, look at Dilandau! You've destroyed an entire kingdom, killed countless people! You've committed so many crimes against humanity, that I can't fathom how the world could survive your ideal future!" To my shock, he chuckles. "Child, I have committed many sins. But I have done it all for this small, dying planet. When I first came here, this land was dying. I saved it. I have dedicated my life to this. Is that worth nothing in your eyes?"  
  
I show him my dagger. "You were a brilliant man, Isaac. But you betrayed humanity with your brilliance. And I'm going to make sure that this stops here." He smiles warily. "Killing me will not calm humanity's hatred. My empire, Zaibach, will continue to reach my goal even if I am dead. You cannot stop this." I tilt my head, and shrug. "Maybe not. But it's worth a shot." I run at him, dagger raised. I jump at him, and he stands, ready to meet the steel of my weapon. "Dornirk-sama!" I hear a shout, but ignore it. I raise my hand, ready to thrust it into Dorkirk's heart. Suddenly, something metal grabs me, and my blade only makes a diagonal slash against Isaac's chest. I'm jerked backwards, and thrown against the wall. I open my eyes to stare at a guymelef. "F-Folken..." I struggle in his grasp, the sharp metal of the machine's claws digging into my skin. He tightens his hold on me, and I can feel one of my ribs begin to break. "V-Van!" I choke out. As things begin to fade, I hear a battle cry. Van's battle cry. Folken drops me, and I hit the floor with a painful thud. I caugh, gasping the much needed air into my lungs. I look up, and see Van fighting Folken in Escaflowne. "Nicole." I roll onto my back, and stare up at the face of Allen. He picks me up, and gathers me into his arms.  
  
"Get Van. We have to leave," I murmer. "Van! Come on, we have to leave!" Allen shouts. I snort. "I could've done that." I rest my head on Allen's shoulder, feeling exhausted. I feel the ground shake with Escaflowne's movement. Allen's running onto the Crusade, followed by Van. I feel the ship move as we pull away from the floating fortress. Allen's shaking me lightly, but my eye lids feel to heavy to open. "Get Millerna!" I hear Allen shout before I succomb to my exhaustion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mmmm...I groan as I open my eyes. I look around, and see that I'm in a room in Millerna's castle. ........I'm in Van's room! I look around, and see Van leaning against the wall, looking out the window. It's dark out now, and the sky is beautiful. I smile. "Talk about your good timing," I say. Van looks at me, startled. "You're awake." I nod, than frown. "What happened?" I ask. Van hesitates for a second, than sits beside me on the bed. "You passed out. Millerna cleaned you up, and stopped that bleeding." (The internal bleeding, remember?) "Oh." We're both silent. I know he's mad at me for just leaving. "Why'd you do it?" I look up at Van, who's staring at me intensly. "I wanted to stop Zaibach. I didn't want anymore people to die."  
  
"You really had me scared, you know." I smirk. "Van Fanel? Scared?" He nodded, and I can see him blushing faintly. I take his gloved hand in mine, and motion for him to sit closer to me. He does, and I lay my head on his lap. "I'm sorry," I murmer. I hear Van remove his gloves, and run his hands through my hair. I finally allow my body to relax, and go back to sleep.  
  
2 Be Continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

The Ties That Bind  
  
By Siren  
  
  
  
Awwwww! That last chapter had some fluffiness at the end. This episode is basically gonna allow the characters to have a little down-time and relaxation. They've earned it, ne? Anywho, be sure for some more waffiness up ahead. Oh, and Merle's gonna meet the new character I have for her. So, be prepared for some Nikki/Van moments, and Merle/Mystery person moments. ENJOY MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!! P.S.- It occurs to me that I haven't done a disclaimer yet. Okay, I obviously don't own any of Escaflowne's characters, except for myself, and the mystery guy. Also, I don't own any of Avril Lavign's songs, or LeeAnne Rhymes'. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Day to Ourselves  
  
(Nikki's POV)  
  
Mmm...I open my eyes to find myself laying in Van's lap. Blushing, I look up at the young king. His eyes are closed, his breathing even. He fell asleep here? I smile, and take one of his hands. Holding it, I close my eyes once more.  
  
(Van's POV)  
  
I open my eyes, knowing it's morning. I'm about to get up, when I feel a certain weight on my lap. Blushing, I glance down, and see her asleep, holding my hand. I can't believe I fell asleep here. What if someone sees us? I swallow, and remove my hand from her's. Lifting her up, I gently lay her down next to me. I stand up, and stretch my sore muscles. Falling asleep like that is definetly not good for the back. "Van-sama!" I smile and turn around to find Merle flying into my arms. "Morning Merle." Merle smiles, and glances at the sleeping form. "How's she doing?" she asks. During her stay here, Nikki and Merle had become somewhat close.  
  
"She'll be fine. I think she's exhausted form her little adventure." Hmph. The adventure that almost got her killed. I know my face has darkened, but I can't help it. Despite her explanation, I still have no idea what she was thinking. Females. The eternal mystery. Sighing, I shake my head. "She was so foolish, thinking she could stop Zaibach on her own." Merle punches my arm lightly. "She did it for you and for Gaea, Van-sama. Don't be so angry with her. After all, you went after Zaibach on your own, remember?" I flinch, remembering. "Yeah, well..." Merle smiles. "Hey, Van- sama?" "Hm?" Merle has that look on her face. The look that says 'I'm up to something'. "How about you take her out to the town. You two can relax for once. You know, show her the sights, explain a little about Gaea. Have a good time."  
  
I have to smile at that. "Well, we don't want any spies from Zaibach to recognize her, so she'll have to wear a dress," I say, smirking at the thought. The girl absoultely HATED dresses. As though she heard me, she whimpers from the bed. "I'm going to go get breakfast and talk to Millerna about finding a dress." Merle nodds, and jumps onto the bed, curling up next to Nikki. Her breathing evens out, and a light purr is heard. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back to MY POV ^_^)  
  
I open my eyes again to find Van gone, and the cat-girl in his place. She looks so innocent when she's sleeping. Heh. Better wake her up before I forget her clepto problem. "Merle?" She doesn't stir. I smile mischeviously. I take the glass of water from my nightstand, and let a drop fall onto her nose. She mumbles something, but remains asleep. "That was your warning, Merle. Now for your wake up call." I pour the glass of water onto her face, and her eyes snap open. She thrashes about, and sends me tumbling off the bed in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Y-you should've seen your f-face! HAHAHAHAHA!" I look up at the bed, and see a pair of narrowed eyes. "Grrrrr..." My smile disappears as she gets a menacing look in her eyes. "Come on! It was just a joke!" She ignores me...and pounces. I shriek, stand up, and run out of the room. It's hard to breathe, run, and laugh at the same time. I can hear Merle running on all fours. "No fair! I can't run on all fours!" I recieve a hiss in reply. I dark into the dining room, and get tackled to the ground. Merle's messing up my already ridiculous hair, and I burst into laughter. "Well, I see you're feeling better this morning." I look up, and see Van sitting in a chair. I nodd, and try to pry the cat off of me. "Van, call of your cat- girl!" Van's about to, but Merle steals my amber necklace. My face darkens, and I growl. "Wrong move, clepto." I lauch myself at the cat, her eyes wide.  
  
Allen and Gaddess walk in, and smirk. "Twenty says the cat wins." Allen nods. "You're on." I have Merle in a choke hold when Van pulls us apart. Allen holds me back as I claw at the little thief. "Van, tell her to give me back my necklace!" Van cocks an eyebrow at her. "Merle, give her back her necklace." Merle smiles innocently, and hands it to me. Now Van looks at me somewhat nervously. "Um, well, I wanted to take you sight- seeing today..." I smile. "Really?! That'd be so cool!" Van pales at what he's about to say next. "The thing is, there might be Zaibach spies, so we'll have to disguise you..." Now it's my turn to pale. I look up at the blonde knight, who smiles. Not...a....dress.... I thrash in Allen's arms, and try to escape. "No! I would rather die than wear a dress!" Allen begins to drag me towards a smiling princess and her maid. My eyes widen, and I struggle harder. He pulls me out of the room, and Van's trying hard not to smile.  
  
"YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They took me alive.  
  
Ugh. I HATE dresses! But, I'm wearing one. Allen and Millerna are wearing a few bruises though. But here I am, wearing a dress. They said I could have my old clothing back at the end of the day. The dress they made me wear is white, with a plunging neckline.They somehow managed to pull my short hair into a bun, but let a few ringlets fall to the side of my face. Despite their arguments, I chose a pair of white boots to wear. You can't tell anyway, since the freakin' dress covers everything. The dress is light, but BINDING. I don't know how people are supposed to breathe in these contraptions. White gloves that reach my elbow cover my hands. Darn. And I was gonna use these hands to rip this dress to shreds.  
  
I cross my arms over my chest, and walk back into the dining hall. Leaning against the wall, I frown. "Van Fanel, you will pay for this," I say. Van turns to me, and his eyes widen. Merle does the same, but smiles. I walk over to Van, and try my best not to trip. "Van Fanel, I haven't worn a dress in YEARS. Once this day is over, I'm gonna pound your face into a whole new shape." Despite my threats, Van smiles tenderly. Dammit. I hate it when he does that. How am I supposed to stay mad at him when he does that? I glance down at the dress uncomfortably. "I mean, a dress is so...girly. How am I supposed to run and fight in this?" Van puts his hands on my shoulders. "Ah, but that's the point. There will be no running or fighting today." I sigh. "Fine. But if anyone finds out that I wore this, than I'm gonna do something drastic." Merle giggles. "Don't worry. No one would recognize you. After all, you're the one that likes to wear men's clothing."  
  
"If this dress wasn't so friggin' constricting, you'd be unconcious right now," I growl. Van wraps my hand in his, and leads me towards the door. Millerna smiles painfully, and touches one of the bruises on her face. I shrug. "Sorry 'bout the bruises, guys!" I giggle at Allen's messed up hair as I leave. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow. This place is pretty, once ya get the chance to look at it. I stumble over the long dress, much to my embarrassment. Merle giggles behind me, and I glare at her. "Stupid cat," I mutter. I grab a fistfull of dress, and continue to walk. Van guides me to a building that resembles a stable, and dun dun dun...it is a stable! "Have you ever ridden before?" I nodd and smile brightly. "Are you kidding me?! I practically LIVE on horses!" (A.N- Hey Jenn, I go riding every thursday, but last week the horse stepped on my foot and broke 3 of my toes! Oh well. Only makes me love those horses even more! ^_^) Van leads out a horse, and I frown. Where's mine? Or his? Oh. We're riding together. I smile nervously. Okay, I hope he doesn't go too fast, 'cause I only cantered once.  
  
Van gets on, and pulls me up. I wrap my arms around his waist, and I smile at Merle. She's talking to some cat-guy, and...Hey, a cat-GUY???? He's kinda cute, I suppose. He's got large, green eyes, ruffled blue hair, and a nice body. Huh? Is Merle blushing????? Awwwww!!! "Looks like Merle made a new friend," I say. Van looks at his feline companion, and narrows his eyes. "That's Blake. He's been somewhat of a troublemaker." I shrug. "I cause trouble and ya still like me." The horse starts walking, and I can see Van clenching the reins tightly. "But you're different," he argues. I cock an eyebrow. "How so?" Van looks frustrated. "You just are." I frown. "Okay, so you know the kid's name, and that he's caused some trouble. So, you just brand him the 'bad guy'?" Van huffs in aggrivation, but I don't care. "Listen, I wanted to take you out for a nice time today. Can you please not ruin it?" I flinch, and jerk backwards. EXCUSE ME? I snort in disgust, and hop off the horse. Not a smart move. The horse steps on my ridiculously long dress, and it rips, leaving my legs bare. Fine. All the better for me to stomp off.  
  
"Nicole, where are you going?" I don't bother to turn around. "I'm going back to the castle, where people don't judge someone when they don't even know them." I can just imagine Van rolling his eyes at that. Merle's stopped talking to Blake, and looks at us, confused. "What's going on?" I jerk a thumb back at the angry Van. "Why don't you ask the 'I'm a hypocrite' King!" With that, I stomp off. I can hear Merle yelling at Van as I do. "What'd you do to her THIS time?!" "Nothing!" A huff from Merle. "Yeah, right! You were supposed to help her RELAX today!" "Oh, and you seem to be doing enough relaxing for the both of us!" A growl from Merle. Or is it Van? "And what is THAT supposed to mean?" A huff from Van. "Nevermind. If anybody asks, I'll be in town." Van stomps away. Fine. Whatever. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grr. I cannot believe that Van. 'Mr. High and Mighty.' Feh. 'Oh, if anybody asks, I'll be in town.' Yeah. Moping and scowling. Wait. I'm scowling. Okay, then he'll be moping. I stomp back into the castle, dress torn and ruined, my hair slipping out of its elegant bun and ringlets. Millerna looks at me with Allen, eyes wide. "Nicole, what are you doing back so soon?" I growl in response. "If anybody asks, tell them I'm not here." With that, I walk to my room, and slam the door.  
  
Sniff. Oh great. I'm gonna cry. Just what I need. Ick. I absolutely despise crying. Even when no one's looking. Someone's knocking at my door. "Go away or face the curse of the Mystic Moon!" Heh. Sounds like something out of a Sailor Moon episode. I never did understand how Darien could put up with that ditzy little self-absorbed blonde. Hell, Reenie was more mature than her. "Chibi-Moon was cool," I mumble. "It's Allen." I snort. Great. Just who I wanted knocking at my door. I don't wanna talk to anyone. Okay, I do wanna talk to someone and vent about Van. "Fine. Come in, but you've been warned." The door opens, and Allen walks in. "I take it that this afternoon didn't go very well." Feh. Give the boy a prize.  
  
"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Allen ignores my sarcasm and sits beside me on my bed. Allen looks at me. "What happened?" I snort. "You mean besides that arrogant, egotistical. self-centered, Mr. Macho attitude King ruining everything? Nothing." Allen smirks. "Isn't that a bit harsh?" I frown. Who's side is he on? "No. I mean, Van's a complete hypocrite. Okay, so Merle met this guy, Blake, and Van's all 'he's a troublemaker'. And I'm like, 'but so am I,' and he's all, 'but you're different'. God that guy just pisses me off sometimes!" Allen smiles slightly. "Van is very protective of Merle. Like a big brother. To him, no one's good enough for her." Hmph. "Whatever." I sigh, and bury my face against the pillow. Allen puts a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "It takes a lot to tolerate Van, I suppose." "You have no idea," I groan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been a few hours since Allen left, and I'm sitting by the window. I frown. Van has managed to completely ruin my day. I need to blow off some steam. I walk over to my closet, take out my old attire, and put it on. There's a knock at my door. Again. I roll my eyes. "No one's here!" I shout, and realize how stupid that sounded. "It's Merle." My face softens, and I open the door. My eyes widen. Merle's dressed in a beautiful gold dress that brings out her eyes. "Merle, you look great!" She smiles, and curtsies. "Why aren't you dressed up?" I glance down at my leather pants, dagger, and shirt. Yeah, this definetly wasn't anything formal. I shrug. "Because I'm not going anywhere." Merle frowns. "But there's a ball tonight, and you have to come!" I shake my head, and loose strands of red hair fall infront of my eyes. "No thanks. I'm not feeling very...formal tonight. But have a good time with Blake," I wink. Merle blushes furiously.  
  
"Please go! PLEASE!!!" She grabs my wrist tightly, her eyes pleading. I cave. "Fine. But I'm not changing. No more dresses." Merle jumps up and down, and nodds. "Okay. C'mon!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ball is beautiful. Hell, everything and everybody is beautiful. I spot Millerna and Allen danving. Allen's in his normal attire, and Millerna's wearing a light, pink, silk dress. Her hair is gold and draped around her shoulders, making her look older. Merle runs off to find Blake, and I spot the two hugging. I smile at them, and wave. Merle waves back, but looks beyond me. Someone walks into the room, and I see that it's Van, dressed nicely. He's wearing black pants, and a black shirt with Fanalia's emblem on it. All in all, everybody looks fancy. 'Cept me. I'm...crappy looking. Maybe I should've worn a dress after all. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to face a snobby-looking guy.  
  
"No commoners are allowed to attend this royal function." I shrug his hand off. I glance over at Van, hurt. He didn't tell them about me? I lock eyes with Van for a moment. His eyes are cold, as usual. I turn back to the snobby guy and nod. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything. I should know my place by now." I push past him, and hear him mutter 'troublemaker'. Yup, that's me. I so don't belong there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I make my way to the courtyard. It's deserted. All of the important people are inside, having a good time. "Live it up," I mutter. I wrap my arms around myself, my cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame at being kicked out. I can't believe Merle convinced me to even peek at that stupid dance. I don't belong there. Everyone inside that place is royal and well mannered. They're nice, and proper. And they're rich and powerful. I'm not any of those. 'Cept nice. I can be nice.  
  
I don't belong. I'll never belong. Stupid Van. He is such a jerk. How can he kiss me, and be so mean? "All of his friends stuck up there nose, and they had a problem with her baggy clothes..." Avril Lavign's Sk8er Boi. Ain't it the truth? I hear footsteps behind me, and snort in disgust. "Lemme guess: commoners aren't allowed in the courtyard either?" "Actually, that's not true." I flinch, and turn around. Van has some balls, talkin' to me after being such a jerk. I plaster on a cold face, mimicking his earlier one. "What do you want? I mean, shouldn't you be at the 'royal function', making disgusted looks at Blake? Or shouldn't you be ignoring me? Or I KNOW you should at least be glued onto that high horse of your's." Van takes a step toward me, and I take one back.  
  
"Hello to you too," he says lamely. I frown. "You've got some nerve, talkin' to me." Van shrugs. "That's me. Nerve's of steel." I look away. "Heart of steel, too." Van flinches at that. I could care less. I turn away, and gaze at the empty streets. "You really hurt my feelings, you know." Van nodds. "I know." I turn around, hands crossed over my chest. "You're a hypocrite and a jerk." Van nodds. "You're right." I sigh, and move towards the fountain. I sit down at the edge of it, and stare at my feet. Sniff. I like these boots.  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. It's just...Merle's so young, and I don't think I'm ready to see her courting men." Huh? Courting? Oh, he means 'dating'. "Was I invited to the dance?" I ask, my voice shaking. I hear Van sigh. "No." "You really are an ass." Van shrugs. "I know. But the dance wasn't fun anyway. It was too boring. The people were too...stuck-up. They aren't like you." I look up, and Van offers me a small smile. He extends his hand, and I stare at it blankly. "Um, Van? What are you doing?" His smile grows. "Dance with me." I look around. "But there's no music, and I'm not even wearing a dress." Van thinks for a moment. "Do your people wear dresses when they dance?" I shrug. "Sometimes. I don't, though." "Then dance with me." I smile slightly. "But still, there's no music." "We'll make up our own." I slip my hand into Van's, and stand up. I wrap my arms around Van's neck, and he wraps his around my waist.  
  
I don't like to be alone every night. And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right. And I don't like to, have the rain on my shoes, But I do, love you. But I do love you.  
  
I rest my head on his shoulder as we sway, and let out a sigh. I could get used to this. I close my eyes, and listen to Van's heartbeat. It's a slow, strong, steady rhythm.  
  
I don't like to see the sky painted grey. And I don't like when nothin's goin' my way. And I don't like to be the one with the blues But I do love you. But I do love you.  
  
Van kisses the top of my head lightly, and tightens his hold on me. I smile softly, loving this moment.  
  
I love everything about the way you're lovin' me. The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep. And I love to kiss you in the rain. I love everything you do. Oh I do.  
  
I open my eyes, and see Merle and Blake standing at the doorway. Merle waves, and gives me a thumbs-up. I smile, and wave. Blake hooks an arm around Merle's neck, and kisses her cheek. The cat-girl blushes, and scampers back inside.  
  
And I don't like to turn the radio on, Just to find I missed my favorite song. And I don't like to be the last thing to lose, But I do love you. But I do love you.  
  
I nuzzle Van's neck, and can tell he's blushing. I can feel Van's swaying begin to slow, and we stop moving completely. We just hold eachother. (A.N.-AWWWWW!!!!) "I don't know how you can breathe in all that leather," Van whispers into my ear, and I laugh. "Neither do I," I whisper back. I pull away slightly, and look up at the Mystic Moon. Wonder if the Esca-fans are angry that I don't have any Dilly moments in this ep. (A.N.- Don't worry! There will be in the next one!) "Do you miss your home?" I smile, and look at him. "Of course. But since I'm here, I'm gonna live it up." I give Van a light kiss, and rest my head on his shoulder again.  
  
But I do love you. But I do love you...  
  
2 Be Continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

The Ties That Bind  
  
By Siren  
  
Konnichiwa, minna-san!!!! So, the last ep was kinda cute. And Merle's gotta a boyfriend!!!!!! ^_^ Anywho, this ep will focus mainly around Millerna/Allen, and Merle/Blake. This will also be written in third person, except for when some characters get their own POV shots. There will also be some appearances by Folken, Dilly, and Dornkirk. I'm still keeping the origional plot for the Escaflowne series, with the power of Atlantis. So......I hope everyone likes my series so far. ENJOY MINNA- SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S.- This story is rated PG-13, so there will be suggestive stuff, but nothing explicit! ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Torn  
  
  
  
The sun was rising, but Merle had been awake for hours. She had met Blake, the nice stable boy. (Though she knew Van thought differently.) Van hadn't been too happy about her new friend, but Nikki braught him around. They can both be so stubborn sometimes. The young feline knew that Van cared about her, but if he didn't change his attitude he was going to lose her. Merle had caught the nice moment that Van shared with Nikki that night. The two were off in their own little world after she was kicked out of the dance. Merle's fur bristled at the memory. Some people can be so mean! Nikki had caught a nice moment of her own. She caught Blake give Merle a kiss. On the cheek though. A blush spread across Merle's cheeks. Blake was a nice, funny, and sarcastic boy. He was perfect.  
  
But part of her still loved Van. She knew that she never had a chance, especially with the girl from the Mystic Moon here. But the feline had spent her childhood pining for the young king, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to give it all up. She sighed, and walked over to her door. She peeked into the hallway, seeing if anybody was awake. Sure enough, a red-head poked her head out of...Van's room?! Nikki had spent the night in his room?! They couldn't have...could they? No. No way. Van would never do that unless he was married. The red-head wasn't wearing her corset though, just the light cotten shirt. (A.N.-I still have the rest of my outfit on, though!) Just as she got a foot into the hallway, two hands snaked around her waist and pulled her back in.  
  
Merle's ears twitched as she listened to the conversation.  
  
"Van Fanel, are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?!" "It's too early to be up and about." "Hey, if the sun's up, so am I." "Must be some wierd Mystic Moon thing." "'Scuse me?" "Nevermind." "Whatever." "I'm goin' back to bed." "........Hey! Save me some covers!" "You hog the covers." "I do not!" "Do too." "Van Fanel, don't start with me today." "...." "...." "....do too." WHACK! "OW! Nikki, what was that for?!" "I warned you. ^_^" ".....females." ".....Kings."  
  
Merle giggled. Tossing on her usual attire, the cat-girl scampered into the hallway and banged on Van's door. She was rewarded with two high pitched yelps.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
"How should I know? Give me some covers." "No! Mine!" "C'mon, it's too early. Don't you ever sleep?" "No." "Well...sleep." "Vaaaannnn! Get up and walk around or something!" "Too early." "....Please....?" "............." "......pretty please...?" ".......fine." "YAY! Let's go running!^_^" "0.0 Are you kidding me?" ".....please...?" "Oh no, not that again." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Millerna awoke to hear someone running around, and someone whining. Sighing, she sat up and stretched. Her guests seemed determined to make her sleep-deprived. Standing up, she made her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Ugh. Her blonde hair had lost its normal shimmer, and hung limply on her shoulders. "Completely unacceptable for a princess..." she muttered. With a snap of her fingers a maid arrived. "Fill the tub with warm water please, and bring me a fresh towel and my clothing." The maid nodded. "Would you like some assistance when you bathe?" Frowning, Millerna shook her head. "That won't be neccessary." The maid nodded. "Yes m'lady," she said and left.  
  
The maid returned moments later, and filled the tub. With a curtsie, she left. Millerna closed the door, stripped herself of her clothing, and stepped into the water. With a sigh, she sat down. Ever since she noticed the way Allen admired the red-head, she decided to be become independant. She saw the way Allen liked strong, independant women. She smirked. "I never would've expected that..." Allen had always seemed to fancy the helpess maidens in distress. She flicked some water as she pondered. "That red-head's just something new. Maybe he'll get over this phase soon." She hoped. She didn't like this 'independant woman' thing. She was used to being pampered.  
  
She smirked, recalling her first confrontation with the angry girl.  
  
"Um, you. Carry Allen's bags, would you?" The red-head twitched, her eyes narrowed. "Um, princess, I'm not a maid and I'm not a servant. God gave you two arms, carry them yourself. I mean, you should be happy to, seeing as how you worship the ground he walks on anyway."  
  
The princess stared at the girl as though she was an alien. No commoner or royalty had ever dared to talk to her in such a manner! Just who did she think she was?!  
  
"For that rudeness you shall be punished." The red head stared at her, unfazed. "For your stupidity, no wonder you're single." Millerna's eyes widened at the insult. "Who do you think you are?!" The girl shrugged. "Smarter and more capable than you."  
  
By now Allen's crew was staring at them in shock.  
  
Enraged, the princess grabbed the girl's arm, feeling the red-head's muscles tense. "What is your name?" she demanded. "My name is Nicole, and if you EVER put your hands on me again, they'll be ripped from your arms, got it?" With that, Nicole tore her arm from Millerna's grasp, and walked away.  
  
Millerna smiled. After that, she and Nicole had become friends. Somewhat, anyway. She assured her that she had no feelings other than friendship for Allen, much to Millerna's relief. Besides, Nicole had already snagged herself a King. Pretty good for a ruffian. With that, the hime took a bottle, and poured the substance into her hand. She lathered it into her hair, and rinsed. "This independant thing isn't so bad..." Taking another bottle, she squeezed the substance into her hand, and ran it over her skin. It smelled of lavender, like her hair usually smelled like.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
If the lavender stuff was supposed to go on her hair, than what did she put in her hair? Eyes wide with panic, she got out of the tub, grabbed a towel, and looked in the mirror. Upon seeing her reflection, she screamed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikki had just tackled Van to the ground with a giggle, when a scream echoed through the castle. The 'ruffian' sat up, and cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell was that?" Van sat up, and frowned. "I have no idea." With a shrug, Nikki hooked an arm around Van's neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, seeing as how we're the good guys, we should probably go see." Van nodded. "Right. We should." Nikki stood up and walked over to the door, smoothing her shirt. "We should...even though the guards could probably handle it." She felt Van's chin rest on her shoulder. "They probably could." With a mischevious smile, Nikki spun around and kissed him, closing the door behind them. "Then let them handle it," she said with a smile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merle was at the stable with Blake when she heard the scream. Her ears perked at the sound, as did Blake's. "What was that?" Blake shrugged. "Dunno. Wanna go check it out?" Merle smiled, and nodded. "Sure. Race ya," she said with a wink. Together, they bounded towards the castle, smiles plastered onto their faces. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikki was busy nibbling on Van's ear when there was a knock at the door. Van groaned, and rolled his eyes. "No one's here!" Nikki smirked. "Tried that one. They come in anyway." With a sigh, Van stood up, and walked to the door with Nikki behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. He opened the door to find Allen staring at them in shock. "Uh, I, er," he stammered. Nikki peeked at Allen from behind Van and smiled. "Oh, hey Allen! Um, as you can see we're kinda busy." (A.N.-But still fully clothed!) Allen was speechless, causing Nikki to giggle. "Allen, you are the biggest play-boy on this planet. Don't look so shocked." Allen regained his composure, and nodded.  
  
"Millerna has locked herself in the bathroom," he announced. Nikki and Van gave him blank looks. "Um, so what's the problem?" Allen sighed. "The problem is that she's in the bathroom and won't come out." Nikki frowned. "Oh. I thought she did that all the time." Van sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What do you want us to do about it?" Allen looked uncomfortable. "Well, I was hoping that Nicole could coax her to come out. Or at least get in there to see what happened." Nikki frowned. "You want me to have a girl-talk?" Allen nodded, causing her to groan. "I suck at girl talks! I'm better at sarcasm and insults! Can't someone else do it?" Allen shook his head. "No. Please talk to her." Nikki sighed and nodded. "Fine. But you guys owe me big if she starts crying on my shoulder." With that, the red-head reluctantly left Van's room to take care of the basket-case. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Millerna sniffled as she hugged the towel to her. She was a princess and she couldn't even bathe herself! Her hair was stringy and stiff. She couldn't leave the room looking like, like a ruffian! Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Go away!" the princess shouted. She was rewarded with a sigh. "Millerna? Are you okay?" Millerna sniffed, and shook her head. "No." Nicole tried to open the door, only to find that it was indeed locked. "Millerna, open up. It's just me." Millerna frowned. "You'll just laugh." She could imagine the red head rolling her eyes in frustration. "Millerna, I won't laugh, okay? Besides, how're you gonna win Allen if you spend the rest of your life in the bathroom?"  
  
Millerna perked up at this. "Fine. You can come in, but only you. And if you laugh, I'll have you hung." She unlocked the door, and Nicole opened it. She closed it behind her, and found Millerna sitting on the edge of the tub. Her face softened at the sight of the miserable hime. "I..I've always had a servant bathe me. I've never done it on my own. I don't know what I put in my hair, but it ruined it." Nicole shook her head and sat beside her. "No it isn't. You probably just put soap in your hair, and I used to do that when I was little." Millerna looked at her from under her hair. "Why would you do a thing like that?" Nicole shrugged. "I was little. Okay, so wanna fix your hair?"  
  
Millerna nodded. "Okay, I'm going to need you to wet your hair again, and rinse all that soap out. Hmm...what does your shampoo usually smell like?" Millerna pointed to the bottle that smelled like lavender, and dunked her head under the water. Nicole smelled the substance and smiled. "Mmm, lavender. I love that smell. Okay, now that we're soap free, I'm gonna need you to put this stuff in your hair and lather it up. Than rinse." Millerna did as she was told. "Okay, now wring out your hair, and dry it with the towel." Millerna did so, pleased to find that her hair looked much better.  
  
"Okay, now sit down infront of the mirror, and give me your hairbrush." Millerna handed her the silver grooming tool, and Nikki stared at it with wide eyes. "Silver? Whoa." She began to brush out the tangles in the young hime's hair, careful not to hurt her. Millerna sniffed, and smiled slightly. "Thanks," she said softly. Nikki smiled. "No problem. I probably wouldn't be able to take care of such long hair. Hence the shortness and messiness of mine." Millerna smiled. "You know, when I did your hair up in that bun, it looked really nice. Van's jaw practically hit the floor when he saw you. The look on his face was worth the bruises." Nikki cringed at the memory. "Sorry about that. But I warned ya."  
  
Once Millerna's hair was brushed and back to its normal shimmer and glamour, she stood up. Nikki handed her the brush. "Now remember, lavender goes in your hair." Millerna laughed lightly. "I'll remember, thank you." Nikki smiled and moved to the door. "Later," she said as she left. Millerna smiled at her retreating form, than proceeded to get dressed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merle tackled Nikki to the ground as she left Millerna's room. "So what was all the screaming about?" Nikki pushed the feline off and stood up. "Nothing important. She...had a nightmare." Blake pouted at the two women. "Merle never tackles me to the ground..." Merle's ears twitched as she turned around and pounced him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Blake smiled. "Uh, nothing." Merle's tail swished in the air. "I thought so." She was about to stand up when Blake hooked his arms around her and gave her a quick, sweet kiss. Merle stared at him, blushing furiously. Nikki hooted from behind them, and clapped. "Get a room you two! No PDA in the hall!" Merle stood up, still blushing. "PDA?" Nikki shook her head, smiling. "Never mind. I'll see you guys later. I have to let Van and Allen know that a crisis has been avoided." With that, the red head turned and walked away.  
  
Merle touched her lips, the sensation he left her still there. "T- that was my first kiss..." Blake's eyes widened. "It was?" She turned around, smiling shyly, and nodded. "It wasn't bad, either," she admitted. Blake smiled proudly, and hooked an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go spy on the village people," he suggested. Merle smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The dragon and the source are becoming too close. We must seperate the elements before it's too late," Dornkirk wheezed. Folken nodded, his face nuetral. "Feh. Why don't we just kill the dragon? That would solve everything for us," the pyro grumbled. Folken looked in Dilandau's direction. "Wouldn't it be more simple to destroy the source? Than the dragon would be powerless." Dilandau paled a bit, but gained his composure. "No. The dragon is more of an enemy than that puny girl. Come on Dornkirk- sama, let me kill Van." Dornkirk shook his head. "With the source in the way, the dragon cannot be defeated. Folken is right, we must destroy the source."  
  
Dilandau growled, and stepped foward. "Dornkirk-sama, just give me one more chance to destroy the dragon on my own. If I fail...than I will destroy the source myself." Dornkirk thought for a moment, and nodded. "Alright. But we shall make the task easier for you. Folken, do the sorcerers know of jealousy?" Folken nodded, and knew what the old man was going to suggest. "I'll get right on it sir. Come, Dilandau." Dornkirk smiled as they left. "Soon, the power of Atlantis shall be mine, and the world will fall to its knees in fear."  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Dilandau froze at those words. "Feh. What nonsense are you spounting now, Folken?" The draconian turned to him, a faint smile touching his lips. "You defended her, practically begged for her to be spared. You like the source." Dilandau faught a blush, and looked away. "That has nothing to do with it. I just want to kill Van so we can obtain our ideal future. Besides, I hate the heroic crap that he pulls all the time." Folken chuckled, causing Dilandau to cock an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he demanded. Folken stopped laughing, and gazed ahead of them. "You're a hypocrite. You say you hate heroics, and yet you're trying to save the source. Tell me Dilandau, why do you love her so much?"  
  
Dilandau was at a loss. "I, I don't...I don't love her. She's just a nuisance, nothing more. I don't care if she lives or dies." Folken sighed, but nodded. "Whatever you say, Dilandau." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikki crept onto the balcony when she felt a chill roll down her spine. 'I don't understand. It was so warm just a minute ago...' She gasped when she felt something heavy drape over her shoulders. Turning around, she saw Allen behind her, smiling. His coat was draped over her, providing her with warmth. "Um, thanks." Allen nodded, and stood next to her. Feeling a bit nervous, she found herself looking away. "Chilly night, ne?" Nikki nodded, refusing to look at him. She heard him smirk, and glanced his way. "You don't need to worry. I'm not going to try anything. I know that you're with Van."  
  
Something about the mention of his name made her stomach clench. 'What is with me tonight? I've never felt like this before...so why am I feeling so nervous? I don't like Allen in that way, so what is it?' She shivered again, and clutched the coat around her. "Van is...a very complicated guy. Sometimes I don't even know why he likes me, or why I like him. But then..." she trailed off, and looked up at the Mystic Moon. Allen nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean." Removing the coat, she handed it to him. "Thanks," she said again, and left. Allen watched her leave, and smiled faintly. "I know what you mean." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Operation: Seperation is ready to commence!"  
  
Folken nodded. "Folken-sama?" He turned to see Eria looking at him from underneathe her bangs. He smiled gently, and brushed the hair away from her eyes. "It's time," he announced. Holding a piece of Nicole's hair, as well as an unknown's strand of hair, he looked at the feline. "Remember, you are Nicole. You must direct her to Van's chambers, while I enter Van's dreams." Eria nodded, and held the strand of hair tightly.  
  
Folken and Eria closed their eyes, while the machines hummed with energy. 'Hitomi.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Nicole walked down the hallways towards her room, when she felt something tugging at the back of her mind. Something...she couldn't understand. Suddenly, she heard a sweet, soft and sad melody coming from oe of the rooms. She frowned, her brow furrowed. "Van?" Turning around, she walked towards his chamber.  
  
The melody got louder, stronger. 'It's so sad...like someone crying...' She stopped infront of his door, her hand reaching towards the knob. She opened the door, and the music stopped abruptly. "Van?" Stepping inside, she saw that there were no instruments in the room, and that Van was asleep. 'But...than where did the music come from?' Van mumbled something in his sleep, and turned onto his side. Smiling slightly, Nicole walked over to the side of the bed. 'He is so cute when he's sleeping. Wonder what he's dreaming about...' He mumbled it again, and she strained to hear. Than she heard it. It was soft and faint, but she heard it. She gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. She felt her heart clench, and ran from the room. Van, oblivious to all that happened, murmered it again.  
  
"...Hitomi..."  
  
2 Be Continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

The Ties That Bind  
  
by Siren  
  
Hey guys! Anyway, I know that last part might have been a bit confusing, since Van said that nobody else from the Mystic Moon came to Gaea. You're gonna have to keep reading to find out. This ep. is gonna be reletively short, and is a songfic.This episode is definetly gonna have a lot of angst. So, get ready for some tears, some fights, and some very angry words. By the way, Sarah Mclaughclan's song 'Hold On' doesn't belong to me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hollow  
  
  
  
He...he said her name. I thought...I thought that I was the first to come here. That she never did. But, but he said her name is his sleep. He practically called out to her. I should have told him about her. I should have...I should have done something. I thought that he cared about me. He kissed me, held me, danced with me. But still, he calls for her. Does he love her? Feh. I didn't stay long enough to hear anything else. I bolted out of that room so fast, I might've broken a record. I'm in my room now, bawling my eyes out.  
  
He should have told me that he knew her. He should have told me that he was taken. I never stood a chance with him, did I? It...it hurts so much. He lied to me. Did he kiss her like he kissed me? Does he think of her while kissing me? Does he...am I...what am I doing in this world? I don't fit in here, and I certainly don't fit in Van's heart. He made that pretty clear an hour ago. Even if he was dreaming, it doesn't matter. I wipe the last of my tears away, and bury my face in the pillow. Something clicked inside of me. Something...something's missing. I don't know what it is, but the hurt has stopped for now. I feel so..empty. So hollow. Closing my eyes, I let myself drift to some much needed sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mmm...something warm...  
  
My eyes snap open, and I realize that someone's arm are around my waist. I roll onto my back, and see Van slumbering beside me. He looks so peaceful...and it feels so right. I cuddle into his embrace, his chin on my head. Something happened last night. Something bad. I think back to the night before, searching my memories. 'Hitomi. He said her name last night...' Memories hitting me full force, I struggle to get out of his grasp. Van moans groggily beside me, but I continue to struggle. "Wha...what're you doing?" I finally get out of his grasp and practically jump out of the bed.  
  
He blinks the sleep away, and sits up, frowning. "What's wrong?" I realize that I'm trembling, and try to force myself to stop. He reaches a hand out to me, and I step back. "Don't touch me," I hiss, and wrap my arms around myself. Van stands up from the bed, and takes a step towards me. I step back. "Stay away from me," I whisper harshly. Tears spring to my eyes, and fall without my permission. "What's wrong? What happened?" His hand brushes my arm and I flinch away. "Get away from me." He looks stung, but doesn't touch me again. "How can you ask me what's wrong? I heard you last night, and you lied to me."  
  
He looks confused, and shakes his head. "What are you talking about?" I almost laugh, but the tears get in the way. "What do you think I'm talking about? Did you think that I wouldn't find out?" I'm on the verge of shouting, and try to remain calm. Van looks angry now, and frowns. "Find out about what? What the hell are you talking about?" Oooh, I wanna punch him at this point. "I know about her. How could you keep this from me? After all we went through..." Van grabs my shoulders, and I look away from him. "Who? Nicole, explain yourself to me, because right now, all I know is that you are confusing the hell out of me."  
  
"I know about her. About Hitomi." Van looks like he wants to shake me and scream at me. "Who's Hitomi?" This time I do laugh, and he looks at me as though I'm insane. "How far are you going to take this, Van? Stop the lying, I know about you two. You cried out for her in your sleep last night." Van frowns, and shakes his head. "I don't know anyone named Hitomi." My knees shake, and I'm thankful that Van's holding me. The tears are flowing freely now, and Van looks at me in concern. "Van...I heard you. You called out for her. You wanted her. You, you wanted to be with her." Van stares at me, frowning deeply. "You told me that I was the first, and only person to come here from the Mystic Moon. How could you lie to me like that?"  
  
"You are the only one to come here! Nicole, I don't know what you're talking about!" He shakes me, and I shove him away. "Stop lying to me! I heard you! And to think that I actually lo---" I stop myself from saying that word. Van stares at me, eyes wide. Those eyes that I once took comfort in. He takes a few deep breathes, trying to keep his composure. For once, I wish he would just lose it and say what he wants to. "I swear to you, I don't know who this 'Hitomi' is, and that I have never lied to you. I...I care about you. I would never do anything to hurt you." His eyes are so sincere, I almost believe him. Part of me wants to.  
  
"If you don't know her...than why did you say her name in your sleep?" Van stares, unable to answer. My composure crumbles, and I nod. "From now on, I don't want you anywhere near me, Van Fanel." With that, I turn and leave. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I make my way out of the castle, ignoring the concerned looks people are giving me. Allen makes a move to approach me, but Millerna grabs his arm. I glance at the princess, thankful for her act. "Don't, Allen. Not now." Wrapping my arms around myself, I walk into the village. I brush past the people, ignoring their protests at my rudeness. I walk into the woods, feeling myself become more and more hollow with each step. When I stop walking, I realize that I've gone farther into the woods than I intended to. I'm lost, and for some reason, I don't seem to care. Sitting on the grass, I lean against a tree. "So empty," I mumble.  
  
Hold on Hold on to yourself for this is gonna hurt like hell.  
  
I go over everything that just happened in my mind. Closing my eyes, I try to push everything away. But thoughts and emotions cloud my mind, and I can't concentrate.  
  
Hold on Hold on to yourself. You know that only time can tell  
  
Dornkirk smiled with satisfaction. "It worked perfectly. The source has never been further from the dragon. Now Dilandau, now you may kill the dragon." Dilandau nodded, and walked away. "Folken, go to Asturia. We must get the sword of those born in Freid. Without that sword, we shall never obtain the power of Atlantis. Also, send a team of slayers to capture the source. With her weak and unprotected, she should be an easy capture."  
  
what is it in me that refuses to believe this isn't easier than the real thing.  
  
Van stared at the scenery around him. He was in Asturia's gardens. It was nothing compared to Fanalia's gardens, but it was still beautiful. "From now on, I don't want you anywhere near me, Van Fanel." Who is Hitomi? Did he really call out for her? He had never met anyone named Hitomi...and she looked so upset that morning. So hurt, so betrayed. Bowing his head, he sighed.  
  
My love you know that you're my best friend. You know that I'd do anything for you and my love let nothing come between us my love for you is strong and true.  
  
He didn't know why he called for a 'Hitomi', but he knew that he had to make amends. He had to get Nicole to understand that he didn't care about anyone named Hitomi. Running his hands through his hair, he could've sworn he almost growled in frustration. Women were so confusing.  
  
Am I in heaven here or am I... At the crossroads I am standing.  
  
Dilandau couldn't help but smile. The source practially hated Van now. Meaning she was free for the taking. He could just imagine them together...burning countries, looking at Van in disgust, and than..she would just claim her undying love for him and become a member of Zaibach. Yup, that would be great. His smile growing wider, he made his way to the melefs.  
  
So now you're sleeping peaceful I lie awake and pray that you'll be strong tomorrow and will see another day and we will praise it and love the light that brings a smile across your face.  
  
The foliage around here is pretty, I guess. I just hate feeling this way. I hate feeling so empty and, God help me, vulnerable. Not just physically, but emotionally, I'm vulnerable. Closing my eyes, I imagine Van running to me with ice cream and flowers, while the slayers throw Hitomi off a freakin' cliff or something. I can see him kneeling infront of me, gifts bared, his eyes all sad and puppy-like. Or, even better, I can imagine that he never even knew Hitomi. That everything was great, and that I didn't feel like this. Yup, that would be great. Too bad it will never be real. It's too late for apologies. It's just too late.  
  
Oh god if you're out there won't you hear me. I know we've never talked before  
  
"Van! Dilandau and his soldiers were spotted near the edge of Asturia!" Van snapped his head up, and whirled around to see Allen. 'Kuso! Nicole's out there!' "Alright, try to hold them off for as long as you can. Nicole's out there, and she's unarmed." Allen nodded, and they both ran for their melefs.  
  
and oh god the man I love is leaving won't you take him when he comes to your door.  
  
Dilandau could almost smell the source. "She's near, I can feel it!" Picking up the pace, he searched the landscape. "Only a little while longer..."  
  
Am I in heaven here or am I in hell at the crossroads I am standing.  
  
I feel the land tremble beneathe me, and frown. What's going on? I hear someone shout my name, and look up. It's Van, and Escaflowne's in dragon-mode. I look behind me, and see Dilandau and his slayers coming at me. Eyes wide, I stand up and back away. "Run!" I nod, and run as fast as my legs can carry me. I pant, my heart thundering in my chest. "Stupid dragon!" I can hear the metal crashing behind me as the battle rages. Van...he might be in trouble. And, knowing him, he might even get his ass killed. I stop and turn around. "VAN!" I shout. Dilandau's got him pinned, and I run at them. "DILANDAU, STOP IT!" The pyro looks at me, frowning. "I'm doing this for you!" he shouts. I see Van flinch, he's jealous.  
  
"DILANDAU, PLEASE STOP!" I try to think of what to do, how to save Van. Seeing a cliff, (the one I imagined Hitomi being throw off of) I have an idea. "Dilandau, if you want me..." I back up towards the edge, and glance behind me. Yup, it's a looooonnnnnggggg way down. "...Come and get me." Dilandau looks at me suspiciously, and I have to smile. Closing my eyes, I lift my arms. Tilting backwards, I let myself fall. I can hear them screaming after me, the gravity pulling my body down.  
  
So now you're sleeping peaceful I lie awake and pray that you'll be strong tomorrow and we will see another day and we will praise it and love the light that brings a smile across your face  
  
I keep my eyes closed. I always was afraid of heights, and I want to leave this world with some dignity, so screaming is out of the question. I bet the ground's getting closer. I wonder if it'll hurt. To die, I mean. I wonder if my spine will be shattered and I won't be able to feel any pain. Some small part of me wonders if I'll survive. But I know I won't. This is a deadly height, 'dead' being the root word. I can feel myself picking up speed. It won't be long now, even though it feels as though it's been an eternity. This is definetly gonna hurt. I hope Van's okay. He better survive. "Goodbye...Van."  
  
Hold on hold on to yourself for this is gonna hurt like hell  
  
2 Be Continued 


	13. Chapter 13

The Ties That Bind  
  
By Siren  
  
Wow. I just jumped off a cliff. This is the ep. where we finally see Van's wings!!!!!!!! But, will I be able to forgive Van for calling out to Hitomi? Will I ever find out that it was all Zaibach's doing? And will Dilly and I ever burn down cities together? You gotta read to find out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only Hope  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind whips at my face, and I know that the ground and I will meet soon. I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to see Van's horror-stricken face. The moment I imagine his face, my heart clenches. Part of me doesn't care that he called out for her. I'm still worried about him. Dilandau might take advantage of Van's distraction. Oh God...please let Van be okay.  
  
I open my eyes to glance at the world around me one last time. I won't be able to tell anyone of my adventures here on Gaea. Not that anyone would believe me...but still...I gasp as I see a form spiraling towards me. I squint, trying to make out who it is. My eyes widen at the sight of him. Raven hair being whipped by the wind...brown eyes wide with terror...and beautiful wings spread above him. I must be dead.  
  
The form calls out my name, and I frown. Van? Could it be? I know he's a draconian, but...He reaches a hand out towards me, and I lift mine to meet his. His arm stretches as he dives to get closer to me. I look below me and see the ground rushing towards me. It's too late. He can't save me from this. Looking up at my angel, I smile faintly. Goodbye, Van Fanel. His mouth gapes as I feel my body hit the ground with a sickening smack. The air is knocked out of my lungs, and my body screams in agony. I cough up blood, and see Van kneel beside me.  
  
"Nicole? Oh God, just hang on. Please hang on!" I try to speak, but I can't. I feel his gloved hands touch my crumpled body. I want to tell him to run. That I'm a lost cause. But he doesn't budge. "There's so much blood...Millerna! Allen! Somebody, help us!" I stare up at his face. His handsome, grief-stricken face. My eyelids feel heavy, and I can't keep them open anymore. I feel Van shake me lightly, and hear him call my name. But I'm so tired, and I just want it all to stop. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Van's POV)  
  
"NICOLE!"  
  
She spread her arms and tilted backwards, letting herself fall. I run over to the edge, and watch her body fall helplessly. There's a peaceful look on her face and her eyes are closed. Oh God, she's gonna die. She's going to die hating me. I can't accept that. I can't let her die. Closing my eyes, I shout in pain as the wings spread from my back. I dive off the cliff after her, praying that I can catch up.  
  
She finally opens her eyes and looks at me. Those eyes...they look so afraid, and yet...they are so peaceful. I reach a hand out to her, desperately trying to reach her. She finally recognizes me, and her eyes widen in awe. She lifts a hand and tries to grasp mine. I can still save her. There's still time. Our hands almost touch, but it's not enough. I can't get a grip on her. The realization that I can't save her fills her blue eyes. She looks beneath her, than smiles faintly at me. She knows. She knows that I'm not fast enough.  
  
I watch in horror as her body hits the ground. She lies on her back, her eyes staring up at me. I land, and my wings disappear. I kneel beside her. There's a cut above her eye, and she begins to cough up blood. Her body begins to bruise, and she looks at me with wide eyes. "Nicole? Oh God, just hang on! Please hang on!" She looks as though she wants to speak, but can't. I touch her arms, searching for any serious injuries. Oh God, they're too numerous to count. She's slipping away from me. God, she's dying right in front of me.  
  
She manages another faint smile before her eyes start to close. "Nicole?" Her eyes close completely, and her body goes limp. "Millerna! Allen! Somebody, help us!" I shout. I shake her, slap her, and try to wake her up. I gather her into my arms and cradle her gently. "You can't leave me. You can't just leave me here. You, you can't just fall out of the sky and into my life, and than just leave me like this!"  
  
She doesn't stir, and I feel myself start to tremble. "I, I Van Fanel, King of Fanalia, command you to wake up!" Her head lies limply on my shoulder. Her chest stops moving, and her heart stops beating. "N-Nicole?"  
  
I lay her on the ground; going over the instructions that Millerna gave me. If someone should stop breathing, I'd have to breathe for them. I unbutton her shirt, and place my hands over her chest. I begin pressing against her chest in time with my own heartbeat. "Please don't leave me. You can't leave me!" I push harder, pouring all of my energy into it. The thought of losing her terrifies me. She inhales sharply, and my eyes widen with joy. She's alive! She's breathing! "Nicole!" I gather her into my arms and crush her against me.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I scold. "C- can't...breathe...." she rasps. I look down at her. God, she's a mess. She may be breathing, but she's still in danger. She needs help. I can't just leave her here, but I need to get help. She seems to notice my distress, and frowns. "Go get Millerna. Hurry," she commands. I know I should, but I can't just leave her. Maybe my wings are strong enough to carry us both.as if reading my mind, she shakes her hear. "You're not strong enough for that. Just go get help. I'll be fine."  
  
She's right. It's the only way to save her. I nod, and she watches as wings escape my back. She smiles gently. "You have such beautiful wings," she whispers. My heart catches in my throat. Only my mother and Merle thought they were beautiful.until now. "I'll be back, I promise." With that said, I take to the sky.  
  
(Back to MY POV.)  
  
Van shouldn't have brought me back. There's so much pain, I can't even think straight. There's a metallic taste in my mouth.blood. I'm coughing up blood. I was better off dead. He should've just left me there to die. Hot tears cascade down my face as a wave of pain washes over me. "Nicole-chan?" I look up to see Dilandau. His red eyes study me worriedly. "Dilandau?" He kneels beside me, surveying the damage done to my body. "What were you thinking?! You could've died!" he shouts angrily. I can't help but smile. "I knew there was a soul underneath all of that armor," I tease.  
  
He shrugs uncomfortably, and looks away. "Well, Dornkirk-sama wanted you alive. I'm just following orders." I smile. "Oh. So it's work related." I close my eyes and try to push the pain away, when I feel someone's warm hands touch my face. It's Dilandau, and he's trying to offer some form of comfort. "Do you really care about that dragon so much?" My eyes soften and I cover his hand with my own. "I care about the both of you. You must know that I consider you a friend of mine," I say. But it's not what he wants to hear.  
  
"You could be my queen if your destiny was different. We could rule the world together, side by side." I know what he's thinking. I've wondered about that too, but I could never work with Zaibach. "I guess we'll never know," I say softly. Something sparks in his eyes. "We could know. Dornkirk's scientists could alter your destiny! You could see what your life would be like if you joined us! You, you could be my queen," he says shyly. "Dilandau, I could never do that. I, I know that you look up to Dornkirk. But I don't. I don't want the 'ideal future' that he does. I'm sorry."  
  
His eyes narrow. "What is it about Van that attracts you to him? Why can't you see me that way?" I frown slightly. "It's not about what he 'has'. It's about who he is. I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you." Why can't he understand? Why is he being so difficult? He smiles slightly, his eyes cold. "You can feel that way about me, and you will." I open my mouth to question him, but he slams his hand over me. I can't breathe, and my eyes widen. What is he doing? I can't, I can't breathe! He's choking me! Van, somebody, please help! Everything's getting darker. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
..Everything is so dark and cold. Where am I? "We're ready for her, Dilandau-sama. Bring her to the lab." Lab? Dilandau? What.what is he doing? "Remember, I want her to only feel hatred for Van Fanel. She can't feel anything but hate for him. No love, no attraction, no friendship, not even pity. Just hate. She will be mine." My heart races. Hate Van? He can't be doing what I think he is. I squint through all the bright lights until I spot him.  
  
"Dilandau, what are you doing?" He smiles and walks over to me. "You're going to be my queen. But don't worry about Van. Soon, you won't have any feelings for him at all. Except for hatred, of course. It may hurt a bit at first, but then the pain will stop, and we'll be together." My eyes widen. "Dilandau, please don't do this. Please, I don't want to hate him. Please," I whimper. "Shh, shh.it's alright. Don't worry love, it'll all be over soon." I feel his fingers entwine with mine, and almost recoil in response.  
  
"The machine is at maximum power, sir." Dilandau smiles. "Good. Get her ready, and try to make it as painless as possible. I don't want her injured more than she already is." Someone lifts me up and lays me down on a cold, metal table. It's freezing, and.where are my clothes? Someone notices my discomfort and drapes a sheet over me. "We're ready sir." Dilandau brushes his fingers through my hair, his eyes gentle. "Good. Begin." I look around wildly, my eyes wide. What's going on?  
  
Someone looms over me, and smiles quaintly. "This is going to hurt a bit, so feel free to scream." He moves over to a machine, and pushes a few buttons and levers. What is he doing? I let out a scream as pain moves through my body. I feel myself convulse at the pain, and shut my eyes tightly. "VAN!" I cry out for him, and clench my fists. Blood drips on to the table, and my screams continue. I have to hold on to my memories of him. If I can just hold on, then everything will be okay. Everything will be okay.  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
Van and I.we danced together. We laughed together. And he kissed me.  
  
Flashback  
  
"It hurt so much," I cried, and buried my head in his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, and whispered words of comfort.  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Van?" He turned to me, the moonlight reflecting in his eyes. "Yeah?" Feeling bold, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. 'His lips taste good,' I think to myself. Feeling him tense, I pull away. 'He doesn't want me. How stupid of me to think he did.'  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
Flashback  
  
It's raining, and my heart is aching with loneliness. Hearing footsteps, I look up to see Van. He's soaked to the bone, and he looks at me from under his wet bangs. I open my mouth to say something, anything, but the words don't come. Feeling my face crumple, I let out a sob and run to his arms. He holds me tightly as I cry. "I'm sorry I slapped you! I didn't mean it. I was just embarrassed and keep screwing everything up," I mumble in to his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't reject you. You just took my by surprise. And I didn't mean to gawk at you," he apologizes. I smile slightly. "It's okay to gawk." I pull away and looked at him. "I must look pathetic," I mutter. Van shakes his head. "No, not at all." I look at the ground, too ashamed to look at him, when I feel his lips touching my own. It's warm and sweet, just like him. I respond and kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Feeling his hands on my waist, I deepen the kiss, savoring every minute of it.  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Flashback  
  
I look at the boy in front of me, and feel my heart clench. He hurt me tonight, and he knows it. "You really hurt my feelings, you know." He nods. "I know." I turn away, unable to face him right now. I cross my arms over my chest. "You're a hypocrite and a jerk," I accuse. He nods. "You're right." I stare at the ground. He's agreeing with me, but I don't hear any apology. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Ah, there it is.  
  
"It's just.Merle's so young, and I don't think I'm ready to see her courting men." Oh, this has to do with Merle. Thought so. Hearing people laugh inside though, I frown. "Was I invited to the dance?" Van sighs. Please don't say no. "No." I shut my eyes tightly. "You really are an ass," I say. I know Van must be smiling. "I know. But the dance wasn't fun anyway. It was too boring. The people were too.stuck-up. They're not like you." All right, he gets points for that one.  
  
He extends his hand, and I stare at it blankly. "Um, Van? What are you doing?" His smile grows. "Dance with me." I look around. "But there's no music, and I'm not even wearing a dress," I argue. "Do your people wear dresses when they dance?" I smirk. Definitely not. "Sometimes. I don't though." Van smiles. "Than dance with me." "But still, there's no music." Van shrugs. "We'll make up our own." Slipping my hand in to his, we begin to dance.  
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
End of Flashbacks  
  
Van, please.save me from this. I let out another scream as the pain becomes blinding. Everything's slipping away from me. Memories are fading and my heart is growing cold. Van. I just have to focus on Van. Suddenly, the pain stops. Everything is white, and Van is standing before me. I reach out to him, eyes wide. "V-Van?" He unsheathes his sword, and slams it into my stomach. "Like I could ever love a wench like you," he sneers. I stare at the blade in my stomach, mouth gaping. "V-Van? But.why?" He stares at me in disgust and shoves me away. "Get off of my sword, you ugly wench."  
  
I feel my heart break as I stumble backwards. This can't be real. Van would never.he promised that he'd come back. But he's not here. He abandoned me. Van.everything becomes dark, and my soul grows colder. "Embrace your new destiny. Seek revenge on the one who crushed your heart and soul," a voice whispers. Yes. I will get my revenge.  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Van Fanel will pay.  
  
2 Be Continued. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Ties That Bind  
  
By Siren  
  
  
  
All right guys, this is where the series takes a darker turn. There's going to be some Nikki/Van moments, as well as Nikki/Dilandau moments. Dilandau and his slayers attack Asturia, where Van and the others are. But when he meets his match, he finds that he can't bring himself to kill her. You won't be reading anything from Nikki's POV though, because she's like Dilandau. He changed her destiny, and now she's much darker, and her name as well as appearance changed. Will I ever regain my memories? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The raven-haired girl snuggled up next to her love, resting her head on his shoulder. "Morning love," she greeted. The young pyro smiled sleepily. "Why must you wake up so early?" The young girl shrugged. "Because the longer we're awake, the more time I have to spend with you." Dilandau liked that answer, and rewarded her with a gentle kiss.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" he asked. The girl sat up, and swung her legs over the bed. "I had a terrible dream. I dreamt that I was in love with the dragon. Head over heels for the little twerp. In fact, I dreamt I was someone else entirely. I was so weak and pathetic. Thankfully though, it was just a dream." Dilandau sat up and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I hope it didn't frighten you too much. You know that we have a mission today." She nodded, her raven hair falling in front of her face.  
  
The only reminisce of what she once was, were the faint red streaks in her hair. Her hair now rested a few inches beneath her shoulders. Dilandau snaked his arms around her waist and held her to him. Normally, she would have been craving his touch, but something was different. Sensing her hesitance, he frowned. "What's wrong?" She shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just anxious to kill that dragon, that's all," she lied. He nuzzled her neck, and she shivered. "Well, we should get ready. You're sure you're ready for this?"  
  
The girl turned in his arms and took his face in her hands. "Dilandau, you don't need to worry about me. I'm a little shaken up by the dream, that's all. I'll be fine. And at the end of the battle," she kissed his chin, "I'll bring you the dragon's head." Dilandau smiled brightly. Everything worked out perfectly. She was his now, and no longer the dragon's. "Just be careful. I don't want to lose you, Terra." The girl smiled gave him a gentle kiss. "I have to train, but I'll see you later, love," she purred. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A.N.- No, Dilandau and Nikki/Terra did not have sex. She was just placed in his room after the, um, procedure.)  
  
Terra's eyes darkened as she looked in the mirror. To think that she could have ever been that pathetic lovesick wimp.it made her sick. "Terra- sama, your clothes are ready." She glared at the door. "Leave them on the bed," she barked. Sick of studying her reflection, she grabbed the clothes. She slipped them on, hoping to feel more like herself. She was soon dressed in a black satin gown and thigh-high boots. Her eyes were dark, as was her makeup. A dark shade of black covered her eyes, and red glossed her lips. Letting her hair fall on her shoulders, she smiled.  
  
  
  
Satisfied with how she looked, Terra left her room and made her way to the docking-bay. Someone brushed past her, and she winced. Frowning, she felt her stomach. It was tender, and she didn't recall getting hurt. Sneaking in to a nearby room, she lifted her gown. There was a large gash on her stomach, but it was stitched shut. 'When was I hurt? I wasn't in any recent battles, and I don't recall getting injured during training.'  
  
Shaking her head, she pushed her thoughts away and continued to walk to her destination. Stepping inside, she surveyed everything. "Prep my guymelef. I'm going to bring back the dragon's head as a present for Dilandau and Dornkirk-sama. Make sure that my flamethrower is working perfectly." "Planning on a barbecue?" Terra smiled and turned around. "Actually, Folken, I was. Care to join me?" The sorcerer shook his head. "I don't take part in the actual battles, Terra-san."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Enough with the formalities. We're like one big family, and I don't address family formally. I'm just Terra. Not Terra-san, ne, Folken?" The older male smiled. "You're right, Terra. Gomen-nasai." Terra smiled gently. "Don't apologize for being a gentleman. I'm not angry. Not at you, anyway. It's that damn dragon that makes my blood boil." Folken nodded. "I can tell. I don't believe I've seen you this angry before." Terra shrugged, and turned away from him. "I'm just anxious to get to the battle. The sooner this is over, the better." Her eyes darkened, and a growl emitted from her throat. "The dragon will pay for invading my dreams." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Van-sama, please calm down. I'm sure she's alright," Merle soothed. Van through her a vicious glare. "She's injured and alone. How can she possibly be fine?" The young cat girl cringed at his outburst. "Gomen, Van- sama, I just hate seeing you upset. Besides, she's been in worse situations. We'll find her, don't worry. Allen and his crew are combing the country side as we speak."  
  
Van closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. When he had last seen her, she was near death and fading quickly. She could be dead at the very moment. Growling, he pushed the thought away. 'She's alive, I know it. She wouldn't abandon me. She came back from the dead for me. She knows I need her. That I lo-' He cut the thought short. He knew he cared deeply for her, but love? Love was something he hadn't felt for a long time. He wasn't even sure that he was capable of it.  
  
"She jumped from a cliff, Merle. She's hurt badly, and I can't stop worrying." He sighed and bowed his head. "I care about her Merle. You knew that before I did. I need her. I can't calm down until I know she's safe and by my side," he admitted softly. Merle's eyes softened, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "She loves you, Van-sama. She'll come back to you, you'll see." He nodded. "I know. She's strong and resourceful. I just wish I knew if she was okay and where she was." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terra was growing impatient. Where was her love? She grew more anxious by the moment, silently cursing the pyro for his tardiness. "Miss me?" A smile tugged at her lips as she turned around and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. "Of course I missed you. Can we please start the battle now?" Dilandau smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes, we'll leave for the battle now. Just as long as you're ready." Terra smiled seductively and nodded. "I've been ready all day. I want to kill that dragon soon so I can give you my present," she said and smiled sweetly. "A present, ne? Will I like it?" Her smile grew. "You like all of my presents," she said with a kiss.  
  
"Alright then. Are the guymelefs ready?" Miguel nodded. "Yes, Dilandau-sama." Satisfied, he turned to his raven-haired love. "I'll see you on the battle field then." He drew her close and kissed her softly. "Be careful, my slayer." Terra smiled, and returned the kiss. "I will if you will." Separating, they each went to their own guymelefs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allen watched Van pace back and for the in worry. He knew how the young king felt. He was worried sick when Celena first disappeared. It was only after he accepted her death that he allowed himself to calm. He hated to admit it, but he doubted that Nicole was live. With the wounds that Van described, she wouldn't have lasted long even with medical attention. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his blonde tresses. Love was hard to lose.  
  
"Commander! Zaibach soldiers have been spotted! They're gathering at the edge of Asturia!" Allen's head shot up, and his eyes widened. "Alert Millerna-hime and gather our military forces. I'll tell Van and meet you at the gates." Gaddess nodded and quickly left to fulfill his orders. Allen rushed into Van's room, not bothering to knock. "Van, Zaibach is here! Get Escaflowne and meet me at the gate!" Van nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Terra smiled from inside her guymelef. She could see Asturia's forces gathering. 'Just wait, dragon. It won't be long before I have your head on a silver platter. Dilandau and Dornkirk-sama will be so pleased with my work; I'll be promoted to general. Besides, how dare you invade my dreams?' "They're coming! Get ready, and use your stealth-cloaks!" Terra smiled coldly before her guymelef disappeared from sight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van watched as Zaibach's guymelefs disappeared. 'Dammit! They're using their stealth cloaks, and only Nicole was able to see them! With her gone, we're doomed!' He frowned, but proceeded forward. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van stood at the front of the gate, and searched for the enemy. "What do you want?" he called out. He heard a female chuckle, and his breath caught in his throat. He knew that chuckle from anywhere. But it couldn't be.could it? "The only thing I want, is your head, dragon," the female answered. It was then that he knew it was her. "Nicole?" he called out.  
  
Terra frowned, eyes narrowed. 'That's what he called me in my dream. What sorcery is this?' "I know no one by that name, dragon. You are mistaken. I am Terra of Zaibach. And you are my enemy," she answered. Van growled in frustration. He knew it was her, he knew her voice. But why was she lying to him? Did Zaibach kidnap her? Was she trying to protect him? "Nicole, I don't know what they did to you, but I know it's you. I'll save you, don't worry," he assured her. Terra frowned from inside her guymelef. "I'm afraid you're the one that needs saving, Fanel. Now, prepare to die!"  
  
The battle began. Swords clashed and blood was shed, much to Terra's delight. She began to slaughter those around her, not caring whose side they were on. As she slaughtered another soldier, she felt a pang of guilt, and was suddenly horrified by her actions. 'This, this isn't right. What am I doing? Where am I? Who am I? Van? Where's Van?' Hearing metal screech behind her, she stabbed the melef with her sword.  
  
'Get a grip, Terra. You're a slayer, key word 'slay'. You were born to do this. Your sole purpose in life is to kill. Nothing matters except the mission and the battle.' Pushing her doubt away, she continued to fight. She watched as Dilandau fought Allen, and a smile tugged at her lips. He was always so amazing in battle as he let his rage guide him. Even she was no match for him, she knew.  
  
"Nicole!" Van's voice brought her back to reality as she charged at him. "I will have your head!" she yelled. Slamming her sword down on his, she hoped to make him lose his balance. But Van was a formidable opponent, and shoved her back. "Why are you doing this?" Terra frowned and felt hatred surge within her. "I'm doing this because I hate you!" she screamed as she attacked him again. Yet he did not attack her, only defended against her.  
  
"Fight back!" she screamed. 'Why isn't he fighting back? My sword'll kill him if he doesn't fight back. Does he really care this much for this, this 'Nicole'? Why doesn't he just finish this battle?' Then it hit her. 'Why aren't I ending this battle?' Staggering away from him, she stared at him. "N-Nicole?" Terra shook her head, and felt herself fall to her knees. "Why do you call me that? My name is Terra, you fool."  
  
Van watched her as she slid to her knees. Was he finally getting through to her? Did she finally recognize him? "Nicole, I don't understand why you're doing this. Don't you remember me? Don't you remember.us?" Terra shut her eyes tightly, and shook her head. "There is no us! There never was! I am Dilandau's, not your's!"  
  
Dilandau saw Terra slide to her knees, and his eyes widened in panic. "Terra? Terra!" Quickly killing his opponent, he rushed to her side. "Terra!" She looked up at him, eyes wide. "D-Dilandau? Where am I? Who.who am I?" Dilandau frowned. 'Dammit, she's fighting the procedure. I can't allow her to remember her love for the dragon. I can't lose her!' "Open your hatch, quickly!" Terra obeyed, and Van gasped.  
  
It was Nicole, but she was different. Her hair was now black, save for a few red streaks. And her eyes were now darker, much darker. He watched as Dilandau opened his melef's hand, and Nicole leapt into it. Dilandau growled at Van, eyes flashing. "If you ever come near her again, I'll slaughter all of those that you hold dear!" Dilandau's melef turned to flight-mode, and Van watched as they took to the sky. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau carried the now dazed Terra to the lab. The scientists and sorcerers looked up from their work and frowned. "Dilandau-sama?" Dilandau laid her down on the metal table, eyes urgent. "The procedure is wearing off. Her love for the dragon is surfacing. I need you to do the procedure again." The scientists shook their heads. "We cannot do that, Dilandau- sama. She will not survive a second operation." Dilandau yelled and struck one of them. "Are you saying that you can't stop her love for him?" The one that was struck nodded, eyes wide. "Gomen-nasai. If we put her through the procedure again, her mind shall be shattered."  
  
"Alright. Her love for him will return once more, but we will not let her leave. I don't care if she loves that stupid dragon. She's mine, and will remain that way. Lock her in my room. I'll be there later." Meanwhile, Terra opened her eyes, and looked up at Dilandau painfully. "D-Dilandau? What's happening to me? What did you.what did you do to me? I'm not really Terra, am I? I'm the girl the dragon spoke of. I'm Nicole. And I'm in love with him, not you. You, you did something to me. You betrayed me." she murmured. Dilandau shook his head.  
  
"No love, I never betrayed you. I, I love you, and I just wanted you to love me too." Terra/Nicole shook her head. "I could never love you after this." Dilandau growled and kissed her hard. When he pulled away, he slapped her. "You don't have to love me, but you will be mine." With that, he stormed out of the room. After he left, the scientists injected something into her veins. "This will make you tired, Terra-san." Terra/Nicole shook her head. "No, I'm not Terra. I'm Nicole, and I love Van. Van.I need Van. Please let me go to him. I need him." she pleaded.  
  
The memories of she and Dilandau had done began to flood her mind, and she wept as she fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It was her. It was Nicole. She was the one that attacked me. But she was different. Everything about her was so much darker. And she was with Dilandau. I don't know what those bastards did to her, but she doesn't remember me at all," Van sulked. He had finally seen her again, but she was so different. Towards the end she began to remember, but than Dilandau came and took her away. Van was too stunned to stop him, too hurt.  
  
'She forgot me. They took her away, and put that 'Terra' girl in her place. They changed her. After all that we've been through, she forgot me. Was it because she was angry with me for saying something in my sleep? Did she put up a fight when they brainwashed her? Did she even care that they did that to her?' Van sighed as he sat on his bed. The others took that as their cue to leave, and did so.  
  
"Van-sama, she loves you. She would never just forget about you. Not willingly. Don't you have faith in her?" The young king shook his head. "I don't know Merle. She was so angry with me before, and then she jumped off a cliff to save me. Now she's someone else and she attacked me. I just don't know what to believe anymore." Merle frowned, and pulled him into a hug. "Underneath it all though, she's still the girl that loves you. You just have to get her back." Van closed his eyes. "I just don't know anymore, Merle. I just don't know." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Nicole sat in a corner in Dilandau's room. She was cold, and the fact that she was in a gown didn't help. She trembled and scratched at her hands. 'I, I attacked Van. How could I? He knew it was me. I knew I was me, somewhere inside. But I couldn't get out. I was buried too far down. Van's never going to forgive me for what I've done. I can't forgive myself. Oh Van, I'm so scared. Please come. Please help me. Van.'  
  
2 Be Continued.. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Ties That Bind  
  
By Siren  
  
All right, so the series has taken a darker turn, and will stay that way for a few chapters. In the next chapter, I'll be singing. Yes, singing. Actually, I'm kinda good at it. Heh heh. Anyway, there will be more Nikki/Van moments ahead, as well as Allen/Millerna and Merle/Blake. Dilandau, now furious about my rejecting him, turns to Dornkirk. Also, Van speaks with Folken again. And I don't own Sister2Sister's 'How Can you Doubt Me?' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rescue Me  
  
Oh God, my head...it hurts. I open my eyes to see darkness surrounding me. Where am I? But more importantly, was yesterday all just a dream? Everything is so dark and cold. Groaning, I lift a hand to my face and immediately wince. I can tell from the pain that there's a bruise on my cheek. I must've gotten it when Dilandau slapped me. Oh God, if that happened, than that means that yesterday was real. I really slaughtered all of those soldiers. Oh God.  
  
Grasping my stomach, I feel as though I'm going to vomit. Tears burn in my eyes as I sit up. I was nothing but pure evil in that battle. And Van...I attacked him. I was so angry and full of hatred. Thinking about the battle only makes my stomach feel worse. I crawl on the floor, searching for a source of light. Why doesn't Dilandau even keep a torch in his room?  
  
I hear a door open and turn around to see Dilandau. Light enters, and I can see that my black tresses are gone. I'm back to having short red hair. Well, that's an improvement. "Awake, huh?" he sneers. I open my mouth to retort, but my head fills with pain, silencing me. "Hmph. Those scientists said you would experience some headaches after you regain your memories. So, happy to be that pathetic love-sick girl again?" My eyes narrowed, I stand up. "I've never been happier," I say and lift my chin in defiance.  
  
He frowns and slams the door behind him. He flicks some sort of switch, and lights turn on around us. I wince at the sudden brightness, and allow my eyes to adjust. "You were so beautiful as Terra. She was like pure energy. Bright, seductive, dangerous. I really miss her." I lean against the wall, still too weak to support myself. "Yeah? Well she's never coming back, thank God. I don't know if I could stand another minute in your arms," I say in disgust. Ugh. He actually kissed me.  
  
I let out a cry of pain as I feel his fist hit my cheek. I fall to the ground, and taste blood in my mouth. I spit it out, and sit up, feeling the coppery substance drip down my chin. "How dare you mock her! Terra was perfect! She was everything I wanted and more, you bitch!" I feel anger seep into my bones, something to watch out for in me. Once I'm pissed, there's no stopping me. (My friends know this.) I stand up and wipe the blood away. "Even Terra couldn't love you. Not completely. She knew deep down that her heart belonged to Van. She suspected that you did something to her, you sick bastard."  
  
I see Dilandau flinch and turn around as if to leave. But I'm not done yet. I grab his arm and force him to look at me. "Don't you dare leave this room. I'm not finished with you yet, Dilandau." He tries to pull his arm free, but I've got an iron grip. "Look at me. I was your friend, Dilandau. I cared about you, I wanted to help you. And then you changed me. You hurt me, sent me away so that you could be with an imaginary girl. How could you do this to me?"  
  
Dilandau finally yanks his arm away. "I wouldn't have done it if you just loved me!" My eyes widen, and I stare at him. Love? He tortured me out of love? Does he realize that I'm not a sadist? "Love? You put me through hell and back for love?" He avoids my gaze, but nods. "I've never met anyone like you. The first time you laid eyes on me, you treated me with kindness. If you'd only loved me, I never would've done that to you."  
  
Tears burn my eyes and I slap him. "How dare you. Loving someone means loving someone for who they are. And you weren't satisfied with who I was, so you molded me to your liking. You didn't love me, and I could never love you. You hurt me so much; there are no words for how I feel. You turned me against Van, made me attack him. I've never felt so betrayed. I've never felt so disgusted with myself. And I feel this way all thanks to you, you selfish son of a bitch."  
  
Dilandau stares at me in shock, and backs away. I step towards him. "I want you to let me go. I can't stay here another minute," I say. Dilandau shakes his head. "I can't do that. Not just because I want you to stay, but because if I let you go, Folken would kill me." I growl and grab him by the throat. "I could kill you right now. When I was Terra, I killed people. Both from Zaibach and Asturia. You made me into a killer, Dilandau. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you," I say darkly.  
  
"B-because Terra was a killer, not you," he croaks. I frown. "I don't see the difference. I am Terra, aren't I? It was by my hands that those people died." His lips are starting to turn blue, and he struggles. "N-no, you're different. T-Terra was a woman that I designed out of my own desires. Y-you're the complete opposite. Your soul is pure, not tainted like her's." Tears brimming in my eyes, I drop him. I back away from him, tears escaping my eyes. "Even so, Terra no longer exists, and I harbor the guilt and blame. Whether or not it was my fault, it doesn't matter." I strike him, and watch him drop to the ground.  
  
"No matter whether I'm me or Terra, her darkness is still with me." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Twenty of our men are dead, thanks to the attack from Zaibach," Allen announced. He sighed and sat down heavily. "Twenty of our best soldiers, dead. With their stealth-cloaks, we'll lose more than that." Van looked out a window, his eyes blank. 'Twenty men dead, and she helped to kill them.' "We need a way to see their stealth cloaks, Van. If we don't have some sort of way, then we're all doomed."  
  
"I can help."  
  
Van stiffened and turned around. Nicole stood in the doorway, her now red hair a mess, and a bruise forming on her cheek. She stepped inside the room, avoiding everyone's gaze. 'She's back. She's herself again. But...she's ashamed. Too ashamed to look at anyone. Too ashamed to look at me.' "Nikki-chan!" Merle leapt into the redhead's arms, and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness you're back! Van-sama's been miserable without you!" She looked up at the young king, only to see him blushing slightly.  
  
"Nicole, how are you? Are you hurt? What happened?" She put the cat girl down, and looked at Allen with empty eyes. "I'm fine, I'm not hurt, and about what happened...it's a long story. Well, not an epic story, but still..." "Tell us." Van's voice was firm and slightly angry. But he wasn't angry at Zaibach, he was angry at her. Tears glistening in her eyes, she spoke.  
  
"After Van left to get help, Dilandau came. He wanted me to be his queen, and to help Zaibach. I refused, and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was inside some sort of room...then I was at the battle. I don't know what happened, but I blacked out again. When I woke up the third time, I was in Dilandau's room," she stopped when she saw Van's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"I escaped, and came here. I don't know what happened to me exactly, or what I did. I just know that it wasn't good." She looked away after finishing. A few tears escaped, but she wiped them away quickly. "Nikki- chan..." Merle looked at her friend in sympathy. She could sense the tension between her and Van, but didn't say anything. Finally, Allen broke the silence. "I'm sorry to hear that. It must've been terrible. I'm sorry to leave so quickly, but I must report this to the king. Maybe this will convince him of Zaibach's treason. But I'm glad to have you back safe and sound."  
  
Merle soon took after the knight, leaving Nicole and Van alone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I can tell that Van's angry, and I can understand why. I feel myself begin to tremble, wishing so badly for Van to hold me. To tell me that everything will be okay. But he doesn't. He just stares out the window blankly. I don't even know if he's here with me right now. "What did you and Dilandau do? Other than attack me and kill twenty soldiers anyway." I cringe at the coldness in his voice.  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't, it was like I didn't exits. Terra took over. I don't remember anything," I answer. Van tenses, but doesn't turn around. "Did you sleep with him?" My eyes widen at the question. "I don't remember what I did when I was Terra." Can't Van see that? I don't know, I don't remember anything. He turns around, his eyes full of hurt and betrayal. "So you might have slept with him?" His voice is full of accusation.  
  
"I already told you that I don't know. Why are you doing this to me?" I ask, my voice cracking. Van looks at me in disgust, and I suddenly feel sick inside. "You probably did. I mean, that's what Terra would've done, right?" My eyes narrow in anger. "Yes, Terra would've done that, not me. Van, I never would've done that. Not to you, not ever." Van frowns deeply. "But Terra would have. You might have slept with the man that destroyed my country," he says, his voice thick with anger.  
  
"Van, this is me you're talking to! I don't know what Terra did! But I never would have done that to you. Why are you punishing me for something I never did?" Van looks as though he's ready to explode. "How could you forget about me so easily?! When you were Terra, you had no memory of me at all! Did you even try to remember me? Did you even care that you were Terra? Were you really Terra, or is this all some excuse?"  
  
I wince, stung. "How can you say these things to me? I fought so hard to hold on to your memory. I fought Terra, and I won. How can you think that Terra was just some sort of excuse? I care about you so much, and when I need you the most, you stab me in the back. When I needed you the most, you weren't there. When they were changing me, all I could think was, 'Van will come. He'll save me'. But you didn't even try! And now you throw everything Terra did at me. How dare you."  
  
Van looks away, too stubborn and angry to say anything. Letting out a sob I turn and walk away. He always does this. He always hurts me in the end. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know you've been hurt before  
  
And everything you do shows me that you're insecure  
  
Just listen to your heart whispering my name  
  
'Cause all we really have in this world  
  
Nicole sat on the balcony, silently crying. Merle watched her friend cry in pain, and wrapped her in a gently hug, lending her a shoulder to cry on. "Van-sama's just upset. He didn't mean it. He was so worried about you when you were gone." Nikki only hugged Merle tighter. "But everything he said...it just hurts so much."  
  
Is our trust and faith  
  
How could you doubt me?  
  
How could you ever think that I don't care about you?  
  
Boy if you only knew what I feel for you...  
  
Van sat in his room, too stubborn to talk to her. "Van." He turned to see Allen looking at him, anger glinting in his eyes. "What did you say to her?" Van shrugged. "Why does it concern you?" The knight struck him, sending him sprawling. "It concerns me because she is a friend of mine in pain, you stupid git. Now what did you say to her?"  
  
You would never doubt me  
  
Some things...only time will tell  
  
But baby there is one thing you should know so well  
  
Nikki wrapped her arms around herself, still crying silently. She had told Merle that she was fine, and to find Blake. Van...he doubted her. He was so cold and cruel...she couldn't understand why she loved that king so much. The one person she needed turned on her. Burying her face in her hands, she cried.  
  
When you need to see the truth, don't you realize?  
  
That all you have to do is look into my eyes  
  
How could you doubt me?  
  
Van stood up, and shrugged. "All I did was ask her some questions, that's all." Allen frowned. "Don't lie to me. King or not, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Van shook his head. "See if I care." Allen growled. "What happened to her was not her fault. You were so worried about her, and when she comes back, you spit in her face. She needs you, and you snap at her. You don't deserve her, you bastard." Van cringed, knowing it was true.  
  
How could you ever think that I don't care about you?  
  
Boy if you only knew what I feel for you  
  
You wouldn't have to ask me if I really love you  
  
When there's not a minute of the day  
  
I don't think of you  
  
Memories of the battle flashed through her mind. Sifting through them, she tried to recall if she did infact, sleep with the pyro. She found no memories of it, suddenly relieved and very sad. She hadn't slept with Dilandau, but she doubted Van would give a damn. She hated Gaea now. It brought her nothing but sorrow and pain. "I hate this world," she muttered.  
  
If you could only see what you mean to me  
  
You would never doubt me  
  
Maybe boy, as time goes by  
  
You'll come to finally trust  
  
That I ain't going nowhere, I'll be there  
  
"If you don't fix what you've done, than so help me, I'll kill you and give her your carcass as a present. Though seeing how much she cares for you, I doubt it'd bring her any comfort." Grabbing Van by the scruff of the neck, he shoved him out the door. "Don't come back until you've fixed this," Allen said and slammed the door in the king's face.  
  
How could you doubt me?  
  
If you only knew...  
  
How could you doubt me?  
  
How could you ever think that I could live without you?  
  
On his way to Nicole's room, Van saw Merle walking out of it. Her face was filled with pain for her friend. "Merle? What're you doing here?" The cat girl hissed at the king for the first time. "I was trying to comfort her. I've never seen a human in so much pain, and knowing you're the cause of it only makes it worse. Thank goodness your parents aren't here. They'd be ashamed of you, Van-sama." The king stared at her in shock. She'd never talked to him like that before. Merle pointed to Nicole's room. "Now you go in there and apologize, though I don't see why she should forgive you."  
  
Boy if you only knew what I feel for you  
  
You would never doubt me baby  
  
There's not a minute of the day  
  
I don't think of you  
  
He opened the door, only to find her curled up on her bed, sleeping. Her face was streaked with tears, proving that she'd been crying for hours. He sat down next to her, and wiped the tears away. "Nicole?" She stirred from her sleep, but didn't open her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I was just so upset, and I...the thought of Dilandau touching you...I'm just so sorry." He laid down next to her, and held her. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry."  
  
I can hear Van's apology, and I want to accept it but.I can't feel anything but anger and hurt. I feel him get up from the bed to leave, but I don't want him to. Not without knowing how I feel. "Do you know why I came to this world?" Van stops and turns around. I open my eyes to see him looking at me, his face a mixture of pain and sorrow. "I came here to make things better. I thought if one person could fix things, it would be me. And than I was brought here, and it was like all of my dreams came true.  
  
But than this world began to show its true face. I saw the pain, the sorrow and the anguish. And I began to hate this world. I thought that you and Merle were the only good things in this world, but I was wrong. I was put through hell and back and when I needed you the most.you weren't there. You never were. And I hate you for it. When this war is over, I'm going home and I'm never coming back. I'm going to forget this world and everyone in it. I wish I'd never come here."  
  
Van frowns. "You're right, I wasn't there for you. And I don't expect you to forgive me, but still.how can you hate me?" I sit up and turn to him, my eyes empty and devoid of emotion. "I could ask you the same thing. I regained my memories, Van Fanel. And I didn't sleep with him. I never would have, because my heart was clouded with feelings for you. But now my heart is clear, and I see you for who you really are. You're insecure, untrusting, and hateful. Tell me why I shouldn't hate you."  
  
I wait patiently for his answer, watching the conflict in his eyes. "Tell me why I shouldn't hate you, Van Fanel," I press. He mumbles something, and I lean closer. "What did you say?" Van mumbles it again and I grab his face and lift it so that his eyes lock with mine. "What did you say?" I ask more firmly. I can feel Van trembling in my hands and frown. I try to fight it, but my concern for him grows. "I said." he trails off. I scoot closer to him on the bed, knowing that what he wants to say is important. "What did you say?"  
  
His eyes meet mine, and I'm shocked to see them glazed with tears. "I love you," he confesses. I gasp, my eyes widening. It can't be true. The things he said to me.he must be lying. "I love you so much that it hurts. The thought of Dilandau touching you or hurting you.it made me so angry. I was so worried when you were gone. I didn't sleep because I was afraid that you would come to my door needing my help. I'm sorry that I said those things to you, I was just so angry," he admits.  
  
I search his eyes and find that everything he said is true. Tears fill my eyes once more and I pull him into a hug. "I feel the same way," I say softly. I feel something wet touch my shoulders, and realize that Van is crying. I pull away slightly, and bring his lips to mine. The feeling of sorrow and happiness is overwhelming. We're just two kids stuck in the middle of a war with no one but each other. The kiss becomes more intense as we both feel need take over us. We're both frightened by the aspect of what the outcome of the war might be. We're both terrified of losing each other.  
  
I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer, not wanting to lose any contact with him. I almost lost him once, and I don't want to lose him again. Thunder clashes outside as Van breaks the kiss. "What are we doing?" he asks, his voice husky. I shake my head. "We're doing what our hearts want us to," I say, and crash my lips against his.  
  
Here's my point of view  
  
We see life so differently  
  
Nobody sees it quite the same  
  
We try to live as one.  
  
"I hope Nikki-chan is okay," Merle whimpered in Blake's arms. His kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her hair. "I think they are." Merle looked up at him curiously. "How do you know?" Blake smiled. "I just do," he said, and kissed her lightly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Millerna sighed. She hadn't seen Allen all day, and it was beginning to bother her. Didn't he find her attractive? Didn't he like her at all? She moved to the window and watched as the storm raged. Just as she was about to release another sigh, she heard her door open. She turned to see Allen standing in the doorway, his face serious.  
  
"Allen-san?" He walked up to her, his hand cupping her face. "Millerna, Nicole told me of your feelings for me a while ago. But I have yet to tell you of mine." Millerna's face fell a bit. "I don't expect you to. I know you still love my sister and." she was cut short by Allen's lips on her's, silencing her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dilandau, you should get some rest."  
  
The young pyro only growled in response. He had lost her twice. First Terra, now Nicole. He had lost everything he held dear, and now she hated him. "Folken, why must we feel love?" Folken smiled slightly. "Love is the emotion that controls us all, Dilandau. To not feel love.is to be a monster. We are human, and therefore must abide love." Dilandau growled. "Than I shall not be human, for I shall not be controlled by love."  
  
With that, the young albino turned and walked away to see the sorcerers. Folken sighed as he watched him leave. "To not feel love is to be dead, just as I am," he said with a hint of regret. "Van.does love control you too?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
I pulled Van down for another kiss, seeing love reflect in his eyes. "I love you," he says again, and I smile.  
  
It's true it's the little things  
  
Where we go 'round and 'round  
  
So what if we do?  
  
We'll always be together. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Ties That Bind  
  
By Siren  
  
Wow, I'm suddenly getting some reviews. Damn. Um, thanks. Anyway, here's the next chapter. ^_^ I don't Leann Rimes' 'Suddenly' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It's raining outside. I always loved the sound of the rain. It was always so soothing and gentle. I smile softly in the darkness of my room. I absently brush my hand over the arm around my waist. I remember the past few hours and my smile grows. Van admitted that he loved me. I never expected to hear those words from him. I mean, here I am in Gaea, and I have the love of a king.  
  
I inhale deeply, catching his scent. Wild flowers and fields.Van's scent. I blink, new worries entering my mind. We weren't married; would Van get in trouble? I'm not royalty, so was this even legal? I smirk at the sound of his gentle snoring, forgetting everything for a moment. I'm still restless, and I need to move around a bit. I sit up, holding the covers to my chest. Clothes would be nice right now. Okay, shirt, corset, boots, pants.  
  
I swing my legs over the side of the bed and hear Van groan in protest. I turn around and gently run my fingers through his hair. He seems to calm a bit, and I resume my task of getting dressed. Now fully dressed, I stand up and shake my head, letting my unruly hair fall in front of my eyes. "Where.where are you.?" I look at my slumbering king and kiss his cheek. "Just going for a walk. Don't worry."  
  
I pull the covers over him, and leave the room. I turn around only to come face to face with Merle. Her eyes are wide and filled with regret. "Um, we have to talk," she whispers. I frown at her serious attitude. "What's wrong?" Merle pulls me into the hallway, and looks at my room nervously. "King Aston knows about you two. I don't know how, he just does. Lord Van's in trouble." My breath catches in my throat and I shake my head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tears spring to Merle's eyes as she explains. "You're not royalty, and you're not married. Because of this, Van has committed treason against Fanalia. He could be killed for this. We have to leave immiedietly, or else we'll all be killed." I blink, my head spinning with this new information. "I'll go wake up Van. You go pack our stuff, and we'll meet you in the hangar." She nods and scampers away. I quickly go into my room, my eyes filling with tears. I've ruined everything for him. Oh God, Van I'm so sorry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Allen Schezar, I have called you here because of a very serious matter."  
  
The heavenly knight looked up at his king in curiosity. "Please tell me what troubles you, milord." King Aston looked at the knight and nodded. "It regards the king of Fanalia, and the child from distant lands." Allen felt his pulse quicken in worry. "What about them?" Aston cleared his throat. "Our sources say that he and the girl have become intimate. That is grounds for treason, punishable by death."  
  
Allen felt his eyes widen in shock. He and the others had known about the relationship between Van and the girl, but how did the king find out? "Are you sure that your source is reliable?" The king's eyes narrowed. "You question my judgment?" Allen shook his head. "No milord. It's just that, well, the king of Fanalia respects the laws. I find it hard to believe that he would disobey them." Aston waved his hand in disagreement. "That king has been a troublemaker since the beginning. He's started a war with our ally, Zaibach, and now he's sleeping with commoners. How pathetic."  
  
"She is not a commoner!" Allen shouted heatedly. Aston lifted an eyebrow and studied the knight. "You are arguing with me, Allen?" The knight felt himself begin to shake with anger. "She is a kind and unique girl. She's not a commoner," he argued. Aston chuckled deeply. "Don't tell me you have feelings for her," he scoffed. Allen stood from his kneeling position, causing the king to gasp. "How dare you! I am a king, and you should kneel in my presence!" Allen clenched his fists tightly. "Forgive me milord, but I do not agree with your laws or your logic."  
  
Aston's face grew red with anger. "Allen Schezar, you have just signed your death warrant!" Allen looked away, bowing his head. "Father, no!" Aston looked at his daughter in surprise. "Go back to your room, Millerna. This does not concern you." The blonde princess held her ground and marched towards him. "How dare you, father! Allen has been a faithful knight of your's for years, and now you wish him dead? Well I am royalty, and I disagree with you!" "Millerna, I am warning you."  
  
"What Marlene think of this?" Allen cringed at the name, as did Aston. "Don't bring here in to this," he whispered hoarsely. Millerna lifted her chin defiantly. "Marlene loved Allen. She loved him more than anything, and you stand here ready to kill him. I'm glad she's dead. At least she isn't here to witness this." Aston sighed and looked away. "You are right, my daughter. Allen, your life shall be spared. Millerna, you grow wiser each day. Forgive me." Millerna nodded. "You are always forgiven." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merle shoved her and Van's belongings into her satchel. Nicole didn't have many belongings, so she could carry them herself. "Leaving so soon?" She tensed at the voice before turning around. "I have to. If we don't leave, than Van-sama." Blake nodded in understanding. "I know. The rumors have spread throughout the castle." The young feline felt fresh tears fill her eyes. "At first, all I had to worry about was the war, and now." she trailed off, unable to continue.  
  
Blake quickly gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. She buried her face in his shirt and cried quietly. "Shh, it's alright. It's alright," he soothed. Merle sniffed and shut her eyes tightly. "How am I going to get through this without you?" Blake stroked her hair gently, nuzzling her neck. "You will. You're strong, Merle. Stronger than anyone I've ever met." Merle clung to him tightly, scared to let go. "I like you a lot," she mumbled. Blake smiled. "Same here."  
  
She pulled away slightly, and Blake handed her her satchel. She took it, and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Blake." She grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his. He responded, pulling her closer. A moan escaped her mouth as she clung to him, feeling his lips trailing her neck. "I'm going to miss you." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sit down on the bed, unsure of how to wake him and what to say. 'Hey Van, guess what. We have to run away now, because we made a huge mistake.' I sigh and rub my temples. We are so screwed. I let out a whimper at my growing headache, and gasp at the feel of someone's hand touching my arm. "Hey." I look down at my king and force a smile. "Hey you."  
  
He notices my tears and frowns in worry. "What's wrong?" I take his hand in mine and look at him sadly. "Van, we're in trouble." He sits up, his eyes filled with concern. "What happened?" Tears fall from my eyes. "We happened," I answer quietly. His frown deepens. "What do you mean?" I take Van's hand and bring it to my face. "What we did.it's illegal. I'm not royalty, and we're not married. What we did is an act of treason, punishable by death."  
  
He cups my face gently his eyes filling with realization. "We have to run," he mumbles. I nod and push my face deeper into his hand. He notices my distress and lifts my chin to meet his eyes. "Hey. No matter what happens, I don't regret what we did, understand?" I nod, and he presses his forehead against mine. "I'm scared," I confess. He pulls me into his arms and rests his chin on my head. "I know. So am I. But we're going to be fine." I wrap my arms around his waist. "How can you know that?" His arms tighten around me. "I just do."  
  
We stay like that for a moment, taking comfort in each other's arms. He's the first to break the silence. "We have to pack and get to Escaflowne." I nod and pull away. "Right. Merle's packing your things right now, and I don't really have any stuff, so we're okay." I start to move away, but he grabs my arm and turns me to him. "Hey. We are going to be fine. You know that, don't you?" I nod, and close my eyes. He kisses my forehead, then my lips. I wish we could stay like this forever, but we have things to do. I stand up and give Van his clothing. "Get dressed. We should get moving before the guards come." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allen looked at Millerna gratefully. "So Van's life shall also be spared?" Aston laughed at that, and shook his head. "I cannot possibly allow him to live. He has committed treason, and therefore must be executed." Allen stared at the king angrily. "But you cannot do that!" Aston growled. "Do not defy me on this Allen. I spared your life, so don't make me change my mind."  
  
He looked at his guards, ignoring his daughter's pleading face. "Guards, search the castle for Van Fanel as well as his female companion. They are to be taken alive and brought to me." The guards left obediently. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merle stood by Escaflowne, her worry growing. Where were they? 'Maybe something happened to them,' she thought. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. "Merle!" Her ears perked at the voice and she smiled as Van and Nicole appeared. "Van-sama, thank goodness you're alright!" she shouted and glomped him. "Merle, we have to get in Escaflowne now. Do you have everything we need?"  
  
Merle nodded and handed him the bag. He tossed it to Nicole and got into Escaflowne. It turned into its dragon-mode, and he motioned for them to get in. Merle sat in the back while Nicole sat behind Van, her arms around his waist. "Stop!" Van glanced down and saw the guards rushing at them. "Van, this would be a very good time to leave," Nicole whispered harshly. Van nodded and Escaflowne took flight.  
  
The guards watched in a mixture of horror and awe as the dragon flew out of the hangar. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have the dragon in sight, Dilandau-sama." Dilandau nodded and looked at the screen. He studied the image of his former love holding on to Van tightly. A smile tugged at his lips. She would have to be killed too. Pity. "Shoot them down," he ordered. "But the source is on Escaflowne," Folken reminded him. Dilandau shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. Shoot them all down."  
  
Folken frowned at the pyro's cold behavior. Ever since he had that talk with Dornkirk, his concern for the source disappeared. 'It couldn't be.has Dilandau given up his love for her? Is it even possible? Dornkirk, what have you done?' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm holding onto Van tightly as we soar through the cold night air. "Where are we going?" I ask. I feel Van shrug. "I don't know. Somewhere where no one will find us." I lay my head against his back, glancing at the scenery around us. It's beautiful here. Trees, lakes, mountains, a ball of fire.  
  
Wait a second. A ball of fire? My eyes widen as I realize what it is. "Van, to your left!" I scream. I hear him gasp and shut my eyes tightly. Escaflowne turns sharply, and I hear Merle scream in terror. She's hanging on to Escaflowne's side, her eyes wide. I grab onto her hand and pull her back inside. "Van, hurry!" I shout. "I'm trying!" I hold Merle against me, one arm still around Van's waist. The young feline is trembling, and I pray she doesn't go into shock.  
  
"Oh God, Van, Merle's going into shock! We have to land!" I hear Van shout in frustration as we dodge another attack. "Dammit!" he curses. We make another sharp turn and I scream as I feel my body being thrusted painfully. "Van, please!" Merle's still trembling, and I hold her more tightly. "We're going to land in the forest! Hold on tight!" I shut my eyes tightly, feeling my stomach drop.  
  
I scream as I feel Escaflowne hit the ground. Dust swirls around us and quickly clears. I open my eyes and see Van shaking slightly. "Are you two alright?" he asks. I look down at Merle, and she looks up at me. Her eyes begin to water, and she lets out a sob. "I was so scared!" she cries and latches on to me. I look at Van and nod. "We're fine." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours pass, and Merle's cries have reduced to sniffles. Van has made a fire and it's blazing gently. I cradle Merle in my arms, and smooth her hair. I look over at Van. He's staring into the fire intently. I sigh, listening to Merle's hiccups. "Shh, it's okay," I whisper.  
  
What can I do to help calm her? What can I do? I smile as a thought enters my mind. "Who's watchin' over me? Must be a guardian angel. I just need time to breathe. And give my life the best of me." I sing softly. Merle's hiccups soon fade, and I hold her sleeping form in my arms. I glance over at Van, and catch him looking at me. Smiling gently, I continue. "Suddenly you're in this fight alone. Steppin' out into the great unknown. And the night's the hardest time, when the doubts run through your mind. 'Cause suddenly you find yourself alone. Suddenly I found myself."  
  
Van is now sitting beside me, and my head is resting on his shoulder. I close my eyes, and let sleep enter my body. He whispers something in my ear, and I reply in kind.  
  
2 Be Continued. 


End file.
